Adelinde, of Ice and Lightning
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Adelinde(OC) was your average rebellious teenage girl until she made a wish. Now she's in the Harry Potter Universe with a new life and new friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

_**Warnings**_: possible **slash **or **femslash**, bashing

_Chapter One_

Adelinde hated her life at times. She would wish that she could fade away from existence just so everything around her would disappear. This was one of those times. Currently, her mother was arguing with her aunt. This in itself wasn't unusual. The two sisters were always bickering, fighting over the smallest things like dirty dishes in the sink, a misplaced object, or not picking up their messes. What _was _unusual, was the fact that they were fighting about her. With her in the room. They made a point not to raise their voices, or a hand, at her after that Incident five years ago with her father, like they were afraid she'd break down at the sound of them raising their voices, despite the fact that she told them, numerous times, that she's not going to break just because someone raises their voice. She could tell it was getting harder for them though (or at least her mother), that there were times when they just wanted to scream at her. Especially now with all the fights she's been getting into. Her hands still hurt from yesterday, from when she beat the shit out of an upper classmen in her school for harassing her best friend Terri.

A cry of frustration jerked Adelinde out of her thoughts, her gaze snapping back to her mother, who's face was red in anger. "I don't _care _if she's my daughter, nor do I care about what she's been through! I'm sick and tired of her behavior! This rebellious phase of her's has got to stop! That boy is in the _hospital_, Andrea! She broke his nose and fractured his wrist! And lets not forget about the three cracked ribs!" the woman raged, face red in anger.

Andrea glared at her sister. "Have you ever wondered why she might be getting into these fights?! Have you even took the time to ask instead of just giving her disappointed looks?! When's the last time you actually _talked_ to your daughter!?"

Adelinde fought the urge to smile. Her aunt was the only one besides Terri who actually tried to get to know her. The only two who could look at her face like it was normal, like there was nothing wrong with it. The only two who didn't treat her like she was a freak or a fragile piece of glass.

Her mother huffed. "What's your point?"

Andrea threw her hands up in the air. "My point is that she has reasons behind her behavior, Caroline!" She fought the urge to strangle the woman in front of her.

"More like excuses. There was no reason for her to beat that innocent boy."

Adelinde decided that she had heard enough and left the room, heading to her bedroom. Grabbing one of her favorite books, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, and her IPod, she walked out of the two-story house and headed to the park, the night air crisp and cool against her skin. Despite her badass reputation at her school, Adelinde prided herself on being a nerd with a photographic memory. She could spend hours, days even, studying something that interested her. There was a time when she was obsessed with Japanese culture (she still is actually), so much so that she learned how to speak the language, dressed in kimonos, and took martial art classes. The thing was, due to the tattoos and her attitude, everyone over looked her intelligence.

Reaching the park, Adelinde walked up to the large tree in the center of it and sat at its base. Getting comfortable, she stared at the book in her hands, a longing look on her face.

"I wish I could be a part of your world, Harry Potter." she whispered, sighing.

It was no secret she was a major fan of the Harry Potter Universe. She loved it and tried to envision herself in it. For some reason she could never picture herself as a witch, but instead an elemental. She wasn't sure why, but it always seemed to fit. Sighing, she opened the book to where she left off and lost herself in the world of Harry Potter, not even noticing when she started to drift off. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Unseen by anyone, the crystal pendant around Adelinde's neck began to glow.

/

The sound of screams and the smell of smoke is what awoke Adelinde from the slumber she had slipped into. She opened her eyes, shooting upright when she looked around to see she wasn't in the park, well, _her _park. She was in a park, but she had never seen it before. The structure of it was completely different. Frowning in confusion and worry, she climbed to her feet, stiffening when she saw people running around and screaming. Bodies were strewn across the ground, buildings were on fire. Gasping in shock at the chaos around her, she decided to get the hell out of dodge and dashed out of the park and down a random street. She was rounding a corner when she collided into someone. She crashed to the ground, catching a glimpse of red and platinum blonde before her world went dark.

**My new story. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now so I decided to finally write it:) The pairings are undetermined right now so if there's a pairing you want, please let me know. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

_**Warnings**_: possible **slash **or **femslash**, bashing

_Chapter Two_

She was in a cell. In a dungeon. A _cell_. Just what the fuck was going on? Was she being pranked? Most likely. This seemed like something Terri would set up just to mess with her head. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time. She still remembered that prank her best friend had set up that involved a guy in a rather convincing Jason Voorhees costume. Even the machete had been real. Footsteps caught her attention and she looked up to see a man stop in front of her cell, opening the door. She raised an eyebrow at his long blonde hair and mercury eyes. He's almost exactly how she pictured Lucius Malfoy to look. It didn't help that he was wearing robes. _Well_, she eyed the clothing, _they look like robes_. Shaking the thought out of her head, she yelped when she was roughly pulled to her feet and dragged out of the cell. She frowned, but decided to just go with the flow at the moment, if only because she was curious as to what might happen. She was taken out of the dungeon and led down a series of hallways. She tried to keep up with the twists and turns, but soon gave up, getting a headache. When they finally stopped, it was at a pair of French doors. The man opened them to reveal a room full of people in black cloaks and dragged her inside before unceremoniously throwing her to the floor. She hissed and went to turn and yell at him but her eyes landed on the figure before her. A man who looked more snake than man with crimson eyes. Her eyes narrowed.

"Is this some kind of prank set up by Terri? Cuz there's no way you're Voldemort," she pointed to the snake-man, "Or you're Lucius Malfoy." she pointed at the blonde, glaring at him as she did so.

Snake-man's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name, muggle?" he demanded.

Adelinde raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Dude, you can cut the act. There's no way you're Voldemort. Besides, you are _so _not scary. Though I love the eye contacts."

The people behind her gaped in shock and horror while Snake-man hissed sharply, though he was a bit surprised that she didn't find him terrifying. Everyone found him terrifying. Though he was a bit confused as to why she thought this was some type of act.

"This is no act, you stupid muggle girl! I am the Dark Lord Voldemort and you will cower before me in fear!"

Adelinde gave him a blank look before she noticed the genuine coldness and hate in his eyes. Her jaw dropped before she shot to her feet and approached him, poking where his nose should be, much to the surprise and astonishment of the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. She nearly squealed aloud when she felt real skin instead of make-up.

"This is so fucking cool! Can I hug you? I want to hug you. It's not everyday I meet my favorite villain in the world." She fought the urge to touch him again.

Voldemort stared at her, unsure of what to do or say for the first time in his life. This muggle girl threw him off with her unusual and weird behavior. Asking him for a _hug,_ of all things. Was she insane?

Adelinde yelped when a hand grabbed her upper left arm and jerked her away from her idol. She scowled when she realized Lucius Malfoy was manhandling her again. "Can you stop with the manhandling?! You're really making me want to kick your ass." she growled.

Lucius snorted. "As if you could land a hit on me, muggle filth." he drawled arrogantly.

Adelinde's eyes narrowed and she grabbed the hand that had a grip on her arm and flipped the blonde over her shoulder, smirking when she heard him hit the ground hard. She put a foot on his chest, keeping him from getting up. Grinning darkly at him, her eyes flashed with sadistic glee.

"How does it feel, Malfoy? To be proven wrong and downed by a muggle? You really shouldn't underestimate us mere humans. It might get you killed one day." She nearly cackled at his look of utter astonishment and shock. Removing her foot from his chest, she turned her gaze to Voldemort and smiled. "Sorry about that. So, where was I? Oh! Right. So? Do I get to hug you or what?"

"You wish to hug the _Dark Lord_?" a female voice said incredulously.

Adelinde glanced at the female, doing a double take as she took in the woman of dark beauty. "Bella! Oh, you're beautiful! I want a hug from you too!" she held her arms open expectantly, almost bouncing in place.

Bellatrix eyed her like she was off her rocker. "Excuse me?"

Adelinde sighed in exasperation. "A hug, Bella. I want a- nevermind." she dropped her arms and looked at Voldemort again. "So, uh, can I get a hug or are you gonna leave me hangin'?"

Voldemort studied her curiously. "You may... hug me." he finally said, making his Inner Circle gawk in surprise.

Adelinde beamed and dashed to him, throwing her arms around his neck and shoulders. She clung to him for a moment before pulling away, radiating excitement. "This is so cool! You are my favorite villain!"

"Villian?"

"Mhmm. You're just perfect and evil and dark!" She cackled suddenly, startling everyone and sending shivers down their spines. "Oh, I can't wait to start chaos! The Wizarding World won't know what hit them." A dark smirk formed on her face and evil laughter fell from her lips.

Everyone, except Bellatrix and Voldemort, took a step back in fear. Peter Pettigrew whimpered and Adelinde's gaze shot to him. She sneered, immediately recognizing him.

"Pettigrew."

The rat animangus shrunk away from the hate filled gaze. "Y-you know wh-who I am?"

"I know everything, you cowardly _rat." _she spat.

Peter whimpered pitifully again.

Bellatrix suddenly cooed and embraced the human. "Aw, she perfect, M'Lord! Can I keep her?"

"No, you may not." Voldemort responded. He could almost image the horror the two could cause if left to plot together.

A hiss filled the air and Adelinde's gaze wondered around, her eyes catching something scaly near Voldemort's feet. "Nagini! Oh, you're absolutely gorgeous!"

The large snake seemed to puff up in pride and slithered up to the muggle, making Bellatrix back off immediately, flicking her tongue out and tasting the air around her. Adelinde crouched down and started running her fingers along Nagini's spin, making the snake hiss in pleasure. Voldemort studied her in interest as she cooed over his pet, curiosity lighting his eyes once again. The Death Eaters stared with wide eyes. Nagini liked no one except for her master. The sight of the deadly snake letting a muggle touch her was mind blowing.

"Just who are you, muggle?" Voldemort questioned.

Adelinde met his gaze. "Oh, I'm Adelinde Marie Sky."

"Adelinde." Voldemort repeated, rolling the name over his tongue with interest.

"It means 'the noble serpent'."

The Dark Lord's eyes sparked. "Really now?"

"Mhmm. It's one of the reasons I like it so much. Serpents are one of my favorite creatures. Well, them and black panthers. And I have a fondness for wolves." Adelinde continued petting Nagini, messaging the scales of her head and spine.

Lucius cleared his throat. "How do you know who we are?"

Adelinde paused. "Oh, well, you see, um, I'm not from this dimension, I guess. Where I come from, _this_, this world, is a book series. That's how I know that you, Lucius, have a wife named Narcissa, who is Bellatrix's younger sister, and a son named Draco. Bellatrix is married to Rodulphus Lestrange, who has a younger brother, Rabastan. You all have a tattoo on your left forearm of a snake and skull and you all attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, most of you being Slytherins. I don't know the exacts of your lives, minus Voldemort, but I know the basics." she explained.

Voldemort stiffened. "You know my past?" his tone was low and dangerous.

Adelinde chuckled nervously, hoping he wouldn't kill her. "Yes?"

"I see." Voldemort straightened. "And who else do you know about?"

Adelinde cleared her throat. "I know almost everything about the Light Side." That might be a bit of an exaggeration, but she knew a lot.

"I see. We have a new matter to discuss." he told his Death Eaters. "It is obvious that Adelinde is not your average muggle and she knows too much. Normally, I'd kill her, but the fact stands that she intrigues me."

"So what do we do, My Lord?" Antonin Dolohov asked.

"If I can make a suggestion?" Adelinde spoke up, an idea popping into her head.

Voldemort motioned that she may.

She shifted under all the attention that was now on her. "Why don't you have either Lucius or Severus Blood adopt me?"

**Who should adopt her? **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

The utter silence that blanketed the room was deafening. You could have heard a pin drop. Adelinde looked around, taking in all the shocked and bewildered expressions, especially those of Severus and Lucius. Lucius suddenly scowled, eyes darkening.

"Absolutely not. I refuse to Blood Adopt a _muggle_." he spat in utter disgust. "It'd be a disgrace to the Malfoy name."

Adelinde rolled her eyes.

Voldemort frowned, a thoughtful look on his face. "It is a good idea. I'd Blood Adopt her myself, but that wouldn't be a wise decision. Severus? What are your thoughts?"

Severus blinked. "Um, I guess I could adopt her, but how would we explain her to Dumbledore?"

Adelinde's eyes lit up. "I have the perfect cover story." she told them.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Already?"

The blonde nodded. "It'll have some truth to it, based on my past. The most convincing lies are based on truth."

The Dark Lord eyed her for a moment before he turned his attention to Severus. "It's settled then. Severus, you will make the potion and Blood Adopt Adelinde. How soon can the potion be made?"

"I can have it finished by tomorrow, My Lord."

Voldemort nodded. "Good."

"Um, what is the date?" Adelinde suddenly asked.

"June 29th, 1995. Why?" Voldemort asked.

"So Harry will be turning 15 and starting his fifth year. That makes things easier." Adelinde commented thoughtfully, starting to form plans.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Yaxley asked.

Adelinde nodded. "Yes. I plan to corrupt him. Which means I'll be going to Hogwarts with Severus as his daughter and teaching assistant."

"How old are you?" Severus asked her.

"Almost nineteen."

"Severus, take her to a guest room. Tomorrow she will go home with you." Voldemort stated.

"Wait! What do I do for clothes?" Adelinde asked before the Potions Master could lead her out of the room.

"I can get some for you, deary." Bellatrix said, looking her over.

Adelinde grinned. "Make sure they are of similar style to yours, Aunt Bella."

"Oh, you called me Aunt Bella!" she sniffed, wiping away imaginary tears. "I will spoil you. I've always wanted a niece."

Adelinde beamed and followed Severus out of the room. They were only walking for a minute before she turned to the black haired man.

"Whose side are you truly on?" she suddenly asked. "And please be honest with me."

Severus glanced at her. "The Dark Lord's. I'm not a big fan of Dumbledore."

Adelinde nodded. "Neither am I. So, since we're going to be family soon, I guess I should tell you about myself. My name is Adelinde and I'm 18. I come from an alternate dimension, believe it or not, and where I'm from this word is nothing but a book series. My father is dead and my mother is a bitch. My favorite color is black and my favorite food is Chinese. I know how to cook and bake. I speak five languages; English, Latin, Japanese, Italian, and French. I can handle a sword, daggers, and a bow, though I prefer swords. I know martial arts and I love to sing and play the piano and violin." she stated.

Severus blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Alternate dimension?"

"Yes."

"Five languages?"

"My mother spoke French and my father spoke Italian. They taught me from a young age. Latin and Japanese were languages I decided to learn to speak purely out of interest. I'm fluent in all of them."

"And you can wield a sword?"

Adelinde sent him a smirk. "I prefer the Katana, a type of Japanese sword."

"I see." They came to a stop in front of a door, which Severus opened. "This is where you'll be staying for the night."

Adelinde nodded. "Thanks dad."

Severus stopped and stared at her with wide eyes.

The blonde laughed. "I'm going to become your daughter tomorrow, so I decided to just start calling you dad now."

Severus remained silent, choosing instead to just walk away. Adelinde chuckled and looked around the room. Opening a door, she let out a sigh when she saw a bathroom. Finally, she could take a shower!

/

Knocking on her door awoke Adelinde from her slumber the next day. She groaned sleepily and sat up, getting off the bed and stumbling slightly as she made her way to the door. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and opened the door, blinking when she saw Bellatrix. Bellatrix smiled at her before she suddenly stiffened, eyes narrowed darkly. Adelinde raised an eyebrow in question.

"Aunt Bella?" she murmured, the hint of sleep still in her voice, making it a bit husky.

"Who was it? Who dared hurt you? Tell Aunty Bella." Bellatrix cooed, murderous intent in her eyes.

Adelinde's eyes widened in horror and her hand shot up, feeling along her right cheek, cursing. Her half of a Chelsea smile was uncovered, as well as the scar over her left cheekbone. "Fuck! The make-up washed off!" she cursed again.

"Who did it, my dear niece?" Bellatrix asked again, the urge to torture and kill the person strong.

Adelinde sighed. "My father." she answered after a moment.

Bellatrix's eyes widened. "Your own father? I'll kill him! Where is he, deary?"

"He's dead."

Bellatrix pouted in disappointment. "How?"

"I stabbed him in the neck with a kitchen knife."

Tears welled up in the insane witch's eyes. "I'm so proud of you!"

Adelinde chuckled. _Of course_ s_he would be proud of that._ "So, what are you doing here? Not that I don't want to see you."

Bellatrix held up a bag. "I've brought you your new wardrobe. Change quickly. The Dark Lord wishes to see you in the meeting room in ten minutes." she said, taking a shrunken bag out of the larger bag and unshrinking it, handing it to Adelinde.

Adelinde took it and peaked inside, grinning. "I'll be right out in a moment." she said and closed the door.

She quickly changed into the outfit, which was an almost exact replica of Bellatrix's, only there was an emerald green design of snakes mixed in. Once changed, she tucked her iPod into her boot and walked out of the room and beamed at Bellatrix, who cooed over her.

"You're beautiful!"

"You are too, Aunt Bella."

Bella grinned and led her to the meeting room, where the Inner Circle and Voldemort was. Adelinde was aware of all the eyes on her face, her scar, and kept her head up high. The scar was a part of her, and while she may hate it and the story behind it, she couldn't see herself without it. The duo stopped before Voldemort, who's eyes darkened as he caught sight of the two scars on Adelinde's face.

"Adelinde," he hissed, nearly slipping into Parseltongue. "How did you get those scars?"

"Bella will tell you later." was all the blonde said.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, but he nodded and turned his gaze to Severus, who was frowning as he glanced at the blonde female.

"Severus, the potion."

Severus stepped forward with a vial in his hand and stared at Adelinde. "All I need is your blood, as mine has already been added to it."

Adelinde nodded and took the dagger Bellatrix handed her, cutting her palm open. She clenched her fist and held it over the vial, watching the potion turn a deep red, almost purple, color. Severus handed it to her and she didn't even hesitate before drinking it. Seconds later a tingling sensation shot through her body. Her eyes turned the same obsidian black as Severus's, her skin a shade paler, her features became a hint sharper, and she grew two inches, now standing at 5.6' instead of 5.4'. She blinked when the tingling left and Bellatrix conjured a mirror, holding it in front of Adelinde's face. The blonde grinned when she saw that she now looked just enough like Severus to pass as his daughter.

"Amazing." she whispered before clearing her throat. "So, from now on I'll be Adelinde Belladonna Sna-" before she could finish her crystal pendent started to glow and pain shot through her body.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort stared in surprise and shock when swirls of light came out of the pendent and twisted and twirled around Adelinde before shooting into her body, making her collapse to her knees as the pain intensified, though underneath the pain, Adelinde felt like something was being returned to her, something that made her whole. Not only that, but forgotten memories were returning to her, giving her the world's largest headache. Her entire body glowed brighter until the others in the room were forced to look away. When the light disappeared, Adelinde was laying on the ground on her side, gasping. She sat up shakily and Bellatrix gasped when she saw the wings connected to Adelinde's back. They resembled a Blue Morpho's butterfly wings. The wings twitched and Adelinde glanced at them, a look of fury overcoming her features.

"That bitch!" she roared, lightning or electricity bolts flashing to life in her palms. "She fucking lied to me!"

"Adelinde?" Bellatrix called softly, surprising many. "Who lied to you?"

Adelinde took in a deep breath, rage in her eyes. "My supposed _mother_. She had my memories blocked, as well as who I truly am! I'm a Fae! A Lightning and Ice Fae! When my powers showed to be too strong, she and my- my father had them blocked! That's when my father started to hate me. He couldn't accept the fact that I was more powerful than him." she fumed, the electricity bolts in her palms cackling sharply.

Bellatrix scowled and embraced the other female. "I'd kill them if I could." she grumbled.

Adelinde's lips twitched into a small smile and the bolts disappeared from her palms. "It's no matter. They are no longer my parents. I have dad, now." she smiled at Severus.

Severus nodded his head in agreement. Adelinde was now his daughter and no one would change that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **When the Horcruxes are destroyed, the soul shard(s) return to the original soul.

_Chapter Four_

When the meeting ended, Adelinde walked up to Voldemort, shifting a bit nervously when he turned his gaze to her before a serious expression come on to her face. Her newly adoptive father hovered nearby, refusing to leave without her. "I need to speak with you. It's extremely important." she said.

Voldemort eyed her a moment before nodding. "Speak."

Adelinde took in a deep breath. "Dumbledore knows about your Horcruxes."

As she had expected, Voldemort shot to his feet with a furious hiss, his eyes flashing with fury and rage. "What!? That bassstard knowsss about my darkessst sssecret!?"

Adelinde nodded. "He'll be going after your ring first, very soon too. And there's another thing. I have a theory about the Horcruxes."

"Which is?" Voldemort tried his best to regain control of his emotion, his fury still coiling inside him.

"The more you create, the more you split your soul, the more unstable you get. The more insane. If you want to win this war, you _need_ a clear head. No matter how much I hate Dumbledore, I know he's just as Slytherin as he is Gryffindor, the manipulative fuck." she told him seriously.

Voldemort was silent for a moment. "You want me to reconnect my soul and get rid of my Horcruxes." his eyes narrowed.

"Most, except for the last two you've made, as they're the smallest. Dumbledore won't expect it and he'll be completely thrown off by a _sane_ Voldemort."

Voldemort hummed thoughtfully. "You're right. What en excellent way to mess with the old goat." a sadistic and slightly insane grin spread across his face.

"There's another thing." Adelinde's nervous expression was back. "That Halloween night you went after the Potters, you accidentally made Harry a Horcrux. That's why you two are connected the way you are."

Voldemort's eyes widened and he actually went pale a bit. "I made him a Horcrux." he repeated slowly before his eyes flashed in rage again. "Does the old goat know?" he demanded.

Adelinde nodded. "He does, and he's counting on you to kill Harry, so you can once again become 'mortal' and able to die. He's manipulating Harry to become the perfect Savior, to be a sacrifice. Those adventures during his school years? Those were definitely planned by the old fuck. And Harry doesn't want to fight you. He wants to be normal, but he can't because everyone wants him to be this and that. He was supposed to go in Slytherin, you know."

Both Voldemort and Severus stared at her open mouthed, astonished.

"Potter, a Slytherin?" Severus muttered in disbelief.

Adelinde nodded. "He told the Sorting Hat not to put him there because of Malfoy Jr. Wasn't impressed with the Malfoy's attitude."

"Are you telling me that if Potter hadn't spoken to Draco before the Sorting, he would be a Slytherin right now?" Severus demanded.

Adelinde nodded. "Yes, yes I am. Well, Draco and Weasley. You really should've noticed. Or not. Harry has a really good mask he puts on."

Voldemort sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Then what should I do about Potter? The Prophecy-"

Adelinde sneered. "Yes, the _prophecy_. Damn, do I hate that thing. For one, you could ignore it. They say if you ignore a prophecy they won't come true. And if you think about it, the prophecy has already been fulfilled, due to that Halloween night. Or, you could still try to kill Harry, though I wouldn't advise that. Dumbledore is you're true enemy, the one you should really be focusing on, but he's trying to make it so you're after Harry, not him. And I've always felt that the prophecy was a fake. I mean, _honestly_! It was given during a _job _interview and Trewleny is a complete fraud. She's no true Seer, despite what she may believe." she rolled her eyes. Trewleny always got on her nerves.

"She has a point, my lord." Severus spoke up.

"She does, doesn't she? But that still doesn't answer my question about what to do with Potter." Voldemort said.

Adelinde smiled. "Leave him to me. Harry is my second favorite character and I know him more than he knows himself. He'll be glad to be out of this war, I'm sure. And there's one more thing."

Voldemort sighed. "What know?"

"Promise not to kill me?"

"Yes, now get on with it."

"In Harry's second year, Lucius Malfoy snuck a diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron after a small fight with her father." she saw Voldemort's eyes narrow dangerously in suspicion, already knowing where she was going with this. "Said diary wasn't normal and managed to possess her. She opened the Chamber of Secrets and let out the basilisk. Students were petrified and the school was almost closed down. Towards the end of the year, she went missing. Harry managed to find the entrance to the Chamber and went into it. While down there, he defeated the basilisk, killing it after a _memory,"_ she gave Voldemort a significant look, "sent it after him. Using one of the basilisk's fangs, he destroyed the dairy and saved the female Weasley."

Voldemort hissed furiously. "Severus, get Lucius in here _now_." Snape quickly went to do so. He turned his gaze to Adelinde. "Is there anything else?"

She shook her head, but gave him a quick hug. "Nope. Now, we're in Malfoy Manor, yes?"

He nodded, making her grin.

"Excellent. I might bump into baby Malfoy. I'll see you later Voldy! Cheerio!" she said and left the room. She smirked at Lucius as he and Severus neared her. "Have fun, Barbie."

Severus snorted, snickering with amusement in his eyes.

She disappeared down the hall before the Malfoy Head could respond. Stretching, Adelinde looked around, wondering what she could do to pass the time. She stopped suddenly, her hand going straight to her pocket. She sighed in relief when she felt her iPod and headphones. Taking it out, she raised an eyebrow when her hand set of a slight spark and her iPod turned on by itself, revealing that it has a fully charged battery. Adelinde smirked. She'd never need a charger again. Useful, saying as she was sure that this type of iPod hadn't been created yet, nor was half the music. Putting a headphone in, leaving the other out, she turned the volume up and pressed play, grinning when Bury Me Alive by We are the Fallen started to play and began to dance slightly as she walked, swaying her hips and bobbing her head a bit as she sang along perfectly:

_"There's no use in crying, all_

_my tears won't drown my pain_

_free me from your sorrow,_

_I can't grieve you again _

_I watched you let yourself die_

_and now it's too late_

_to save you this time_

_You bury me alive,_

_and everybody's got to breathe somehow_

_don't leave me to die_

_you're too consumed by your_

_own emptiness and lies"_

She twirled around, grinning, not seeing the five teens nearing her, confusion and shock on their faces. She just continued to sing.

_"All I did was love you_

_now I hate the nightmare you've become_

_I can't let you fool me _

_I won't need you again_

_I watched you let yourself die_

_and now it's too late_

_to save you this time_

_You bury me alive_

_and everybody's got to breathe somehow_

_don't leave me to die_

_You're too consumed by your_

_own emptiness and lies_

_You bury me alive_

_and everybody's gotta breathe somehow_

_don't leave me to die_

_You're too consumed by your_

_own emptiness and lies_

_Can't feel this love we used to hold_

_All I see is black and cold_

_As I try to pull you down into the ground_

_The ground...!"_

Adelinde spun around again, dancing with graceful movements. The five teens had stopped to watch her with 'what the fuck' looks on their faces. They looked a bit un-nerved by the lyrics she was singing, though they could admit she had a beautiful voice.

_"Everybody's got to breathe somehow_

_don't leave me to die_

_You're too consumed by your_

_own emptiness and lies_

_You bury me alive_

_and everybody's got to breathe somehow_

_don't leave me to die_

_You're too consumed by your _

_own emptiness and lies_

_You bury me alive_

_and everybody's got to breathe somehow _

_don't leave me to die_

_you're too consumed by your_

_own emptiness and lies..."_

Adelinde finally noticed the slightly horrified teens and raised an eyebrow at them. "Yo, what the fuck are you looking at?" she asked, taking note that Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, and Pansy Parkinson were in front of her. She couldn't place the other two, but she had an idea of who they were.

Draco bristled, narrowing his eyes at her. "Who are you and why are you in my manor?" he demanded.

Adelinde eyed him. "Why the bloody fuck should I tell you?" she asked, turning her iPod off for the moment.

"Do you know who I am?"

"A snob with a stick so far up his ass it's coming out his nose?"

Blaise and the unknown snickered quietly while Draco's face turned red with anger. Pansy let out a screech, making Adelinde wince at the noise.

"Don't talk to Draky-poo like that, you harlot!" she shouted.

Adelinde laughed. "Draky-poo? Dude, nice nickname." she snickered.

Draco sneered, glowering. "I demand that you tell me who you are."

"Demand, hmm? Sorry, but I don't do demands. The last guy who tried to order me around found himself in the hospital."

The platinum blonde's eyes widened.

"What's with the scar?" Pansy sneered. "It's hideous."

Adelinde traced her half a Chelsea smile, drawing their eyes to it. "My father was a _lovely_ man."

An evil cackle suddenly echoed through the hall, making the teens tense. "So sad that you killed him before I got to torture him." Bellatrix pouted, stopping beside her.

Adelinde smiled at the witch. "I could show you the memory some time, if you'd like."

Bellatrix's eyes gleamed. "Does M'lord know?"

"I haven't told Voldemort yet, no. We had other important things to discuss. I thought that you could tell him instead."

Bellatrix nodded. "Is he busy now?"

Adelinde winced. "Ah, I would advise waiting until tomorrow. He is a bit... furious right now."

"Hmm. And where is Severus?"

"I'm right here."

Almost everyone jumped. Adelinde turned to see her father and a clearly in pain Lucius Malfoy, who was glaring darkly at her. She smiled innocently at him.

"Hey dad. How'd it go?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm sure you know exactly how it went."

Adelinde smiled.

Lucius sneered.

"Wait. This is your daughter, Professor Snape?" the unknown male said, confused.

"Indeed, Mr. Nott."

"Adopted as of today. Be happy, Draco. I almost became your sister."

Draco paled at the thought.

"Come, Adelinde. We need to start on your lessons if you're to be my assistant." Severus said.

Adelinde nodded and kissed Bella's cheek. "We should hang out soon." she said to the witch.

"Yes, we do. I could teach you the art of daggers!" the woman giggled.

"I already know how to use daggers, Bell. Quite well, actually."

Bellatrix stared at her for a moment before throwing her arms around the blonde. "You really are perfect!" she cried.

Adelinde beamed and pulled away. "Thank you. You're perfect as well, Bells. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to leave. Things to do, ya know?"

Bellatrix nodded and Adelinde was led away by Severus. Draco turned to his father.

"Who exactly is she, father?" he questioned.

Lucius sneered. "Muggle filth."

Bellatrix glared at him. "Now, now, Lucy, you know she isn't a muggle."

Lucius scoffed, but said nothing more. Bellatrix turned to the Slytherin teens before.

"Adelinde is not to be harmed in anyway, or the Dark Lord will be most displeased, as will I." she said, her eyes narrowed on them, daring them to object.

They swallowed and nodded.

"Understood, Aunt Bella." Draco said, still a bit pale.

"Excellent! Now, where is that pitiful rat?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Adelinde settled quickly into her new life. She spent most of her time with her new father, but she also flooed to Malfoy Manor often to see Bellatrix and speak to Voldemort, who gave her permission to call him Marvolo. Her dad taught her magic and potions, which she found interesting and rather easy (though that may be because she loves to cook and they're almost the same) during his free time and Adelinde studied everything she could on the magical world and magic in general. After her lessons, she'd go to Malfoy Manor and hang out with Bellatrix and make plans with Marvolo. She had even came up with the idea of the Dark Lord posing as a Defense Against the Dark Arts master and apply for the teaching position at Hogwarts under a false identity, which he was in the process of setting up (she failed to mention to him that she got the idea from a fanfiction she remembered reading when he asked). Adelinde was glad Marvolo was sane again, as he was more interesting that way and they got along well. Though Adelinde did miss the snake features a bit, but she was happy that he still had the red eyes.

She had seen baby Malfoy and his friends around the Manor, but never went up to them as Pansy got on her nerves with her shrieking. The Fae had fought the urge to knock the girl unconscious the last time she saw the teen, who had been going on and on about her _Drakey_-_Poo_. Daphne, Blaise, and Theo always glanced at her with curious looks and the blonde found herself wanting to get to know them.

"Adelinde."

Said girl's head shot up and she turned from where she was staring out the window. She smiled. "Hey, Marvolo. What's up?" she asked the Dark Lord.

"A meeting will be held soon. Are you going to attend?" the man asked, used to her muggle phrases by now.

"Of course." she grinned, hopping off the windowsill. She linked arms with the twenty-something looking male and dragged him to the meeting room. "Do you think your followers will have any useful news?"

Marvolo scoffed. "No, I do not. The only ones that have given me anything useful are you and Severus."

Adelinde tutted. "What's the use of having minions if they aren't doing their jobs? You really should let me feed Pettigrew to Nagini."

Marvolo gave her a brief amused look. "Pettigrew still has his uses, even if he is a coward."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I still hate him." she muttered, entering the meeting room.

She took her seat to Marvolo's left while he sat at the head of the table. Minutes later, the Inner Circle started to arrive, the last being McNair. Adelinde listened half-heartedly to the reports given, quickly falling into boredom as she often did at these things. Some times she didn't know why she even bothered to show up. The meeting was halfway over when she let out a sigh, drawing everyone's attention.

"I could so go for a horror movie right know. Preferably Texas Chainsaw Massacre." she muttered.

"What is a horror movie?" Dolohov asked curiously.

"A movie is almost like the moving pictures, but with sound and they're a couple hours long. They're created by muggles. I love horror movies because of the blood and gore in them." her eyes lit up as she continued. "My favorites are Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Nightmare on Elm Street. Texas Chainsaw Massacre is based on a true story." she said before relaxing in her seat, a grin on her face. "In Texas, which is in America, there was this family who liked the taste of human flesh." her eyes flashed with humor at the disgusted looks on some of the Death Eaters's faces. "One of the members was nicknamed Leather Face. Why? Because he'd cut his victims faces off and wear them."

"He'd what?" asked Rookwood, eyes wide with disbelief. Surely she hadn't said what he thought she did.

"He'd take a knife and carve the skin of their faces off, then take a needle and thread and stitch them on to his own face, which he was ashamed of."

Pettigrew whimpered in horror at the image.

Adelinde smirked darkly at him. "Usually the victims were teenagers and college kids. Leather Face would chase them with his chainsaw and kill them, though sometimes he didn't. He'd skin the person, chop them up, then give the pieces to his aunt or mother to cook."

Lucius's face twisted with pure disgust. "There are muggles who eat other muggles?"

"Yes. It's called cannibalism." she turned to her father, who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "We need to get a tv and a whole bunch of horror movies." Actually, she just needed to get movies. She had already bought a tv and VCR a week ago, but it was in her room. She was beyond glad when she discovered that her father's home was modernized, with electricity and everything.

He shook his head, his lips twitching as if he was fighting the urge to smile. "Now, now Adelinde, there's no need to terrify others."

"They should be able to handle it."

"Technology doesn't mix well with magic."

"I'll handle everything."

Severus sighed before nodding his head. "Fine."

"Yes! Thank you!"

/

After the meeting, Adelinde roamed around the yard outside the Manor, wondering what to do since Marvolo and Bellatrix were busy. Eventually, she got bored again and laid on the ground, staring up at the sky. The silence was relaxing and she let out a breath, closing her eyes. She didn't tense when she heard footsteps, but she did become alert. She could tell there was more than one person, at least three or four.

"Do you think she's asleep?" she heard a female voice whisper. It sounded like Daphne.

"Ugh. Who lays on the _ground_?" That was Pansy. Adelinde would know that high pitched voice anywhere.

"Shut up, Pansy." Was that Theo or Blaise?

"_Excus_-"

"Do be quiet. Your voice is upsetting my peaceful moment." Adelinde said, opening her eyes.

Pansy glared at her, looking as if she wanted to curse the fae. Ignoring her, Adelinde sat up and climbed to her feet, brushing her dress off. Smiling at Daphne, she held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Adelinde Snape. You must be Daphne Greengrass."

Daphne returned the smiled and grabbed her hand. "Indeed I am."

Adelinde kissed the back of the teenager's hand. "A beauty, you are."

Daphne blushed, eyes widening a bit in surprise. She elbowed Blaise when he snickered. "Thank you." she said to Adelinde.

The fae smiled and released her hand, turning to the males. "And you three would be Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy, yes?"

They nodded in confirmation and Adelinde turned to Blaise.

"Zabini. That's Italian, right?" she asked him even though she already knew the answer.

He nodded. "It is."

"Parli italiano?"

Blaise gave her a surprised look. "Faccio."

Adelinde beamed at him. "Infine, qualcuno di che parla italiano. Tornato a casa, non molti parlavano la lingua. Almeno non fluente."

"Ah. Come fai a sapere l'italiano?"

"La mia nascita padre era da Italia."

"Can you two speak English? I can't understand a word you're saying." Pansy hissed with an annoyed sneer.

"Puttana." Adelinde muttered, making Blaise laugh.

Pansy scowled, knowing that the other female had just insulted her.

"Do you speak any other languages?" Theo asked, curious. He had understood some of what she had said, due to Blaise teaching him the Italian language.

"I'm fluent in Latin, French, and Japanese as well." she said.

Daphne gave her an impressed look.

"Why Japanese?" Theo asked, head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"It's an interesting language. And I love Japanese culture."

"Oh. Huh." Theo blinked.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?"

"Not much." Daphne admitted. "What about you?"

Adelinde shrugged. "I study, train, read, sing. A new hobby of mine is terrifying Marvolo's followers." she grinned. "You should have seen their faces when I told them a story about cannibals."

"Marvolo?" Blaise questioned.

"The Dark Lord. He allowed me to call him Marvolo."

The teens stared at her with wide eyes.

"... What's a cannibal?" Draco stumbled over the word slightly, speaking for the first time.

"A cannibal is someone or something that eats it's own species, like a muggle eating another muggle, or a witch eating another witch."

"As in, _eating_ them?" Pansy ask with horror.

Adelinde nodded. "Yup. There are muggles who do it."

Pansy turned green while the other four gaped at her. She merely winked before an idea hit her and her eyes widened with excitement.

"I have an idea. How would you five like to go to the muggle world with me? I need to pick up a few things. Or you could come over my house in an hour." She was so planning on terrifying them (cue evil cackling).

"There is no way I'm going to the _muggle_ world." Pansy spat in disgust.

Draco nodded. "I feel the same. I'd rather not be surrounded with such worthless creatures." he drawled in a typical Malfoy way.

Adelinde turned to the other three. Each had a considering look on their faces.

"I'll go." Daphne said after a moment.

Blaise and Theo nodded. "Us too."

"Excellent. Grab ahold of me then."

Daphne and Theo each grabbed a hand of hers while Blaise moved behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. The four of them disappeared in a whirlwind of snow seconds later, leaving behind two shocked teenagers.

/

Adelinde reappeared with the three teens in an empty side alley of a shopping district she had familiarized herself with. Glancing at the teens, she was glad to see they weren't wearing robes or anything that would stick out too much. Daphne was wearing a knee length, dark green dress while the two males were wearing dress pants and shirts. She arched an eyebrow in confusion when she saw them staring at her with wide eyes.

"What? What'd I do?" she asked.

"How did you do that? That snow whirlwind?" Blaise questioned in awe and astonishment.

"I'm an Ice and Lightning Fae. Now, lets go." She dragged Daphne and Theo out of the side alley by their hands, Blaise keeping close behind her.

She quickly found the video store and entered it, aware of the curious and slightly awed looks the trio behind were giving everything. She walked up to the guy behind the cash register and smiled at him, making him flush.

"Hello. I'm looking for horror and Sci-fi movies."

"Um, horror is to the left," he pointed in the direction, "Last two aisles. Sci-fi is the aisle before them."

"Thank you!" She turned and pushed the trio in the direction of the horror movies.

Once they reached them, she immediately started to browse through them, grabbing films as she did so. Most were ones she's already seen, yet fell in love with. Some of the movies were The Fog, the Halloween series, as well as the Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Texas Chainsaw series. Soon, Theo had his arms full and Blaise was carrying almost as much. Grinning, Adelinde was relieved she had the three hundred and fifty dollars (she always carried a lot just in case something happened) on her that she had brought from her old world. While her father gave her an allowance, it was usually in wizarding money and she spent the 'muggle' money on the tv and VCR. Shaking her head, the fae moved on to the Sci-fi aisles.

*15 minutes later*

The guy at the cash register, Kyle due to his name tag, stared with wide eyes at the amount of videos on the counter. "Um, wi-will that be all?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, it will." she said, nodding.

"You seem to really like the gory, American movies." the guy commented as he eyed some of the titles.

"I lived there half my life, until I moved to Britain. I love their films." the blonde shrugged.

"I admit most are good."

She grinned. "So you like horror movies as well?"

"I do." he said, handing her the bags. There were at least 8 or 9. "That'll be 319.67 dollars."

Adelinde took the money out of her pocket and counted out the right amount before handing it to him, putting the rest in her pocket. "Thanks again, Kyle." she smiled, handing half the bags to Blaise.

Kyle flushed and returned the smile. "Come again?" he asked, hope lacing his tone.

"Absolutely. But I have to go right now. Have a nice day!" she called to him as she headed out the door.

"You too!" he called after her.

"I think he liked you." Daphne commented as they headed to the side alley they appeared in.

"He definitely found you hot." Blaise added.

Adelinde shrugged. "While I may swing both ways, I prefer womanly curves." she winked at Daphne, who blushed. "Anyway, grab ahold of me again. We're going to my home." she said. Once they had grabbed on, similar to before, they disappeared once again in a whirlwind of snow.

/

Adelinde put the movies away on her large, half empty bookshelf while Blaise flooed to Malfoy Manor to get Draco and Pansy. Daphne and Theo were looking around her bedroom and watching her with interest. Studying the movies, she wondered which to show them first. She decided on Texas Chainsaw Massacre, due to the fact that she's been dying to see it again. She put the movie in the VCR and grabbed the remote before climbing on to the bed beside Daphne. Hearing her door open, she beamed at Blaise, Draco and Pansy behind him.

"Just in time! Come sit. The movies about to begin. But first off, anyone want snacks? Cuz I do."

Daphne, Blaise, and Theo nodded as Blaise sat beside Draco. Pansy was on Adelinde's other side, with Draco on her left. It was a bit of a tight fit, but they were comfortable.

"Tipsy!" Adelinde called.

A female House Elf popped into the room and bowed her head. "What can Tipsy bes doing for Mistress?"

"Can you bring in the those bags of food I bought the other day?"

"Right away, Mistress." the elf popped out of the room, only to reappear seconds later with two plastic bags in her hands.

"Thank you!"

Tipsy nodded and disappeared.

"Okay, so we got Smart Food or cheddar popcorn, Doritos nacho flavored, a bunch of chocolate bars and lollipops, and sour gummy worms." Adelinde stated, taking the junk food out of the bags, the five teens eyeing them curiously. "This is muggle junk food." she said, opening the Smart Food. She held the bag out to Daphne and Theo. "Try it."

They both gingerly took out a piece of the popcorn and ate it, their eyes widening as they chewed.

"This is brilliant!" Theo declared, reaching for more as Daphne nodded in agreement.

Adelinde grinned and held it out for the other three. Draco and Pansy were a little more hesitant while Blaise just shrugged and ate a few pieces at once. He nodded, a grin on his face.

"I agree with Theo. This is brilliant."

Draco and Pansy shared a look and each took a piece. Adelinde smirked when she saw their eyes widen in wonder.

"Good right?"

They nodded absently, eyeing the bag.

"Excellent. Now, this movie is gory and contains stupid teenagers. You've been warned." she said before pressing play and relaxing back against her headboard.

/*

Adelinde didn't flinch nor jump when Leather Face appeared out of nowhere and brutally slaughtered the dumb teenager on screen, though she did raise an eyebrow when Pansy shrieked in terror and literally jumped into her lap and clung to her. Blaise caught her eye and smirked in amusement, making her roll her eyes. She didn't push Pansy off though, knowing the girl would just jump on her again, and instead wrapped an arm around her waist comfortingly. Theo and Daphne were handling the movie well, only jumping a few times. Blaise, like her, laughed when the teenagers in the movie made stupid decisions and got themselves killed, earning themselves horrified looks from the other four. Draco was holding the dark skinned male's hand tightly, his face a bit paler than normal. Pansy was just plain terrified.

"_This_ is what muggles watch for fun?" the platinum blonde asked with disbelief.

"Depends on the person. I watch them because I love all the gory scenes. And the victims are just so stupid it's hilarious. These are comedy to me. My birth mother hated horror movies, said they gave her nightmares." said Adelinde. "I'll put in a non-horror movie after this, kay?"

They all nodded, Pansy shrinking deeper into Adelinde when another person was brutally killed.

Once the movie was done, Adelinde pried Pansy from her body and climbed off the bed. She switched Texas Chainsaw Massacre to The Nightmare Before Christmas before reclaiming her spot, holding back an eye roll when Pansy reattached herself to her. "This is another one of my favorites. The movie is absolutely adorable." she said as she pressed play.

As the movie played, the five Slytherins relaxed more, especially when Adelinde sang along to the songs, having memorized them all. Soon, they were all laughing and smiling, the terror from before completely forgotten. That's how Severus found them: leaning against each other in laughter while Jack made a mess of Christmas. He raised an eyebrow before leaving once again, shaking his head in amusement. Only Adelinde would convince pureblooded Slytherins to watch a muggle movie.

After the scene where Jack and Sally kiss at the end, Adelinde stretched with a grin on her face. She started to clean up the wrappers and tossed them in one of the empty plastic bags before turning to the teens.

"So, what'd you think?"

"I'm definitely coming over to watch this again." Daphne said automatically. "You were right, this was adorable."

"You can so totally come over again and watch movies with me. I have another one that I love. It's called Hocus Pocus and it's about witches."

Theo perked up with interest. "Witches?"

"Yup. It's a really good movie. I watch it every Halloween."

"Can we watch it now?" Pansy hesitantly asked, looking a bit hopeful.

"I can't. My mother expects me home before dinner, which is soon." Blaise said reluctantly.

"I have to return home as well." Draco added.

Adelinde turned to Daphne and Theo expectantly.

"I can't. Sorry, Ade." Theo murmured.

"I can stay." Daphne said.

Adelinde's eyes lit up as an idea hit her. "Why don't you two ask your parents if you can sleep over?" she asked the two girls.

Both females brightened and they ran off to the Floo to do just that. Adelinde turned to the boys and smiled.

"Some other time then?" she asked.

They nodded. "Definitely."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Theo asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'll probably be at Malfoy Manor around 12."

"Are you a Death Eater?" Draco hesitantly asked.

Adelinde laughed and shook her head. "No, but I am an ally of the Dark Lord."

Draco nodded, still looking a bit confused, and headed for the Floo. After the boys had left, Adelinde headed into the kitchen to start dinner; chicken marsala with rice and a side of steamed vegetables. It was as she was putting the rice in the pot that Pansy showed up with a bag in her hand. The teen stared at her in shock for a moment.

"You're cooking?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite hobbies." Adelinde said absently while she checked the chicken and stirred it.

"It smells amazing. What is it?"

"Chicken Marsala. Hey, can I ask you a question?" the Fae turned to the witch.

"Sure?"

"Why do you put on an act? I mean, when you do that annoying shriek-y like voice and everything."

Pansy gaped at her. "H-how did you-"

"I could tell. I knew a girl who did the same thing, until I talked some sense into her. We actually ended up dating for a year."

Pansy blinked before looking at the floor. "I'm not sure why I do it, actually." she admitted, biting her lip.

Adelinde hugged her comfortingly. "It's okay. Just, try to be yourself around me, please?"

Pansy nodded, flushing a bit. "Alright."

"Excellent. Now dinner is almost done." the blonde said and stirred the chicken and rice before heading to the potions lab. She knocked on the door. "Hey, dad! Dinner's almost done! And Pansy and Daphne are sleeping over!"

"I'll be out in a minute." Severus called back to her.

Adelinde nodded and headed back to the kitchen, only pausing for a half a second when she saw Daphne. "Hey Daph." she said and began setting the table and serving the food.

"Hey, Ade. This looks delicious. Pansy told me you cooked."

"That I did."

"Would you mind... teaching me?"

Adelinde beamed at her. "I'd love too!"

"Could you teach me as well?" Pansy asked.

"Of course." the fae smiled at her.

Severus entered the room just then and nodded briefly to the two teens. "Greengrass, Parkinson."

"Hello, Professor Snape."

"Alright, everybody sit and dig in." Adelinde said, already munching on a steamed piece of broccoli.

The other three were quick to obey, drawn to the smell of the food before them.

/

Adelinde changed into a silver nightgown and brushed her hair and teeth before joining the girls in her room. Both had changed as well; Daphne into a forest green nightgown and Pansy into a dark blue one. Both girl's stared at her when she entered the room, making her furrow her eyebrows.

"What?"

They flushed.

"It's nothing. You're just, ah, really pretty." Pansy stuttered a bit.

Adelinde winked at her. "You're pretty, too, Pans."

Pansy turned a darker red. "Th-thanks." she said shyly.

"You have tattoos?" Daphne asked, eyeing the Chinese dragon wrapped around the other blonde's leg.

"Yup. I have a few."

Daphne nodded. "I like them." she stated, studying the ones she could see.

Adelinde smiled at her and put the movie in before climbing into the bed in between the two girls. She pressed play once they were all comfortable. "Be prepared to be blown away. This movie is awesomeness!"

Daphne giggled. "I hope so."

"Trust me, it is."

Daphne nodded and snuggled further into Adelinde's right side while Pansy did the same to the fae's left. The three of them relaxed as the movie played, eventually falling asleep towards the end.

/

**Okay****, so the Italian I got from google translate, so it may be a bit wrong, but whatever. And I'm still unsure as of who Adelinde will end up with and I'm open to any ideas.**

*Parli italiano- Do you speak Italian?

faccio- I do

Infine, qualcuno di che parla italiano. Tornato a casa, non molti parlavano la lingua. Almeno non fluente- Finally, someone that speaks Italian. Back home, not many speak the language. At least not fluently.

Come fai a sapere l'italiano- How do you know Italian?

La mia nascita padre era da Italia- my birth father was from Italy

puttana-bitch


	6. Chapter 6

**A:N/ So I realized that I never mentioned what Adelinde's tattoo are, just that she has them. She has a red and black Chinese dragon around the entirety of her left leg, red angel wings covering her back, a king cobra around her upper right arm, celtic tree of life over her right breast, celtic symbol trinity or Triquetra on her inner right wrist, celtic symbol of friendship and love with Terri in cursive under them on her right hip, and on her upper left arm is a howling wolf tribal tattoo. **

**What they symbolize:**

**Dragon- **Power and strength

**Wings- **freedom

**Snake-**rebirth and transformation, creative life, healing

**Celtic Tree of Life-**harmony and balance

**Triquetra**-sister, mother, daughter (she got this because of her aunt and Terri)

**Celtic Symbol of Friendship and Love**- after the incident with her father, Terri was the only friend of hers that stayed by her side. Terri has a matching tattoo on her left hip.

**Howling Wolf**- instinct, intelligence, appetite for freedom, and awareness

_Chapter Six_

The last few weeks of summer vacation passed by quickly. In that time, Adelinde learned everything she could and became best friends with Blaise, Theo, and Daphne. Draco was still a bit wary of her and Adelinde was positive Pansy had formed a crush on her, and not a small one either, not that she minded though. She also started to pull pranks, revealing her trickster side, with most of them being on Lucius. The blonde fae had also gotten Bellatrix to watch Nightmare on Elm Street (the witch now had a major love for Freddy Krueger). Marvolo had gotten the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position at Hogwarts under the identity of Marius de L'ombre (Adelinde picked out the name and backstory), a pureblood from France. It helped that he knew French, which made his false story believable. Adelinde was jealous of his fake French accent, since it was completely flawless. While they were at Hogwarts, he was going to have on a powerful glamour that charmed his hair a light chestnut and his eyes a clear blue. His features will look a bit different too, but just enough so no one could tell that he was Tom Riddle, specifically Dumbledore and Harry.

"Adelinde! Are you ready yet?" Severus asked, knocking on his daughter's door, effectively knocking her out of her thoughts. Over the summer, the two had gotten a lot closer and had formed a bond between that of father and daughter.

"Yeah! I just need you to shrink my trunk!" she called out to him.

He entered the room and waved his wand at her trunk, silently shrinking it. "There. Now grab my arm. Wait. What in the name of Morgana are you wearing?" he asked, blinking at her choice of clothing.

Adelinde glanced down at her baggy sweats, sports bra, and converse. Most of her tattoos were visible. "What? I plan on taking a nap when we get there."

Severus fought the urge to face palm himself. "Of course you do." he deadpanned

Adelinde laughed and pocketed her shrunken trunk before grabbing his arm. "Lets go."

Severus nodded and apparated, landing just outside the wards of Hogwarts seconds later. Adelinde gazed in awe at the castle for a moment before she grasped his hand and dragged him up the path to the castle, excitement practically oozing out of her.

"This is beautiful!" she beamed. "Absolutely stunning!"

"Adelinde, do slow down."

Adelinde slowed her pace a bit and smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry, Pa. I'm just so excited!"

"I understand that, but I'm in no mood to run."

"Sorry." She kissed his cheek and slowed to a walk.

Soon, they reached the entrance doors and entered the castle. Adelinde gazed around the entrance hall with awe and wonder, her father starting to lead her to the dungeons, though they didn't get very far.

"Severus!" a female voice called out. "I didn't expect to see you until the feast."

Severus straightened while Adelinde turned her head to eye the woman, who had an old man by her side. "Minerva. Albus."

Adelinde almost tensed, but forced herself not to. She didn't want the old goat to get suspicious of her, or not too much at least.

"Severus, my dear boy, who is this... lovely lady by your side?" Dumbledore asked the Potions Master, eyeing the blonde with a judging expression. His eyes locked on the scar on her right cheek.

"Hello. I'm Adelinde Snape." She smiled politely at them.

Minerva and Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock and surprise and they studied the 19 year old a little more closely, finally noticing the resemblance between the two.

"Severus, I didn't know you had a daughter." Minerva said, sounding a tad hurt. "Why did she not attend Hogwarts?"

"I'm adopted, Ms...?"

"Minerva McGonagall, but please call me Minerva, dear."

Adelinde smiled at her. "You have a beautiful name."

Minerva blushed a bit. "Thank you, Miss Snape."

"Please call me Adelinde. It's only fair."

"Adelinde, then."

The fae beamed at her. "So, as I was saying, Pa adopted me when I was 13. He found me soon after I had runaway from home and took me in after I explained to him as to why I ran. My parents were... _unpleasant_, you could say. My father more so than my mother." Adelinde's eyes darkened in memory. Severus noticed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him. "Pa kept me a secret to keep me safe."

Minerva's eyes locked on her half a Chelsea smile. "Your scar,"

"Was a gift from the man whose seed created me."

The Transfiguration Professor gave her a look of utter horror. "You poor child. How could that man do such a thing?" she pulled the girl into a hug, surprising her and the two males. She pulled away after a moment and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "That man paid for what he did?"

Adelinde grinned at her. "Definitely."

Minerva gave a curt nod. "Good. Hurting a child like that. And at such a young age." the cat animagus muttered angrily to herself for a moment before taking in a deep breath. "So, will you be joining Hogwarts this year?"

"She has already finished her schooling. She's going to be my assistant this year." Severus explained, face void of emotion.

"Oh! What an excellent idea!" Minerva said. _Maybe there will be less potion accidents this year,_ she thought to herself.

Adelinde turned to Dumbledore, meeting his eyes. She felt a brush against her mind and was instantly relieved that she had natural, powerful mental shields. "You accepted Marius de L'ombre as the Defense teacher, yes?" she asked, titling her head to the side.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise and suspicion. "How did you-?"

"I met him in France a few years ago, when my father sent me on an errand for him. We've stayed in touch. He's very excited to teach here." she told him, smiling.

"Ah." the old wizard's eyes lost most of the suspicion.

Adelinde suddenly yawned. "Oh. I apologize. I've been up since early this morning and am a bit tired."

"I'll take you to my courters. Minerva, Albus." Severus nodded his head to the two.

"It was lovely to meet you two." Adelinde told them with another smile.

"And you as well, dear. Will you be at the feast?" Minerva asked.

"I will." Adelinde answered. "Until then?"

"Until then."

Adelinde gave her a small wave before she was led away by her father. She waited until she was in her father's, and her, courters to snarl.

"Ugh! I hate that old goat! Manipulative old codger! Bastard tried to get into my mind." she grumbled to herself.

"He did, did he?" Severus's eyes narrowed darkly.

"He didn't though, so calm down." she took her trunk out of her pocket and set it on the ground, her father immediately unshrinking it. "I'll see you later, Pa."

Severus nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Your room is the last door on the left." he told her before he left for his potions lab.

Adelinde dragged her trunk to her room and closed the door before looking around. The room was a good size, with a queen size poster bed, a nightstand, wardrobe, bookshelf, desk, and mirror. There was a door that led to her own bathroom as well. Deciding to unpack later, the blonde collapsed on her bed, falling asleep moments later.

/

Adelinde stared in the mirror for a moment before nodding in approval. She was wearing a flocked black, floral high waisted skirt, a black pinstripe underbust corset with a red long-sleeved shirt under it, black ankle boots, and a red lace choker. Her hair was flowing freely down her back and she wore no make-up. Leaving her room, she looked around for her father, but didn't see him anywhere. Shrugging, she left the chambers and looked around before heading in the direction of the stairs, determined to find her own way to the Great Hall. She wondered around a bit, occasionally asking the portraits for directions, until she was in the hallway that went to the Great Hall, not at all surprised by the students. Though it did annoy her a bit when the students started to gossip to one another immediately after glimpsing her scar.

She was nearing the doors when she heard a familiar male voice call her name. She whirled around to see her favorite group of teens. She dashed over to them and glomped Blaise, making him stumble back.

"Hey, Ade." he gasped out, hugging her back. "Can you release me now? Need to breathe!"

Adelinde laughed and released him before pulling Daphne and Theo into a hug. "Hey, guys! How was the train ride?"

"A bit boring. Would have been more bearable if you had been there." Blaise shrugged, taking in a few breaths.

"He's right." Draco drawled, sulking. "I didn't even run into Potter."

Adelinde rolled her eyes. "Do try not to antagonize him too much this year, Dray."

"No promises."

"Of course not." Adelinde deadpanned.

"Do I get a hug too, or are you just going to continue to smother Daphne and Theo?" Pansy spoke up.

Adelinde released the two teens and grabbed Pansy by the waist before spinning around with the brunette in her arms. Pansy squealed in surprise and clung to the blonde, rapidly getting dizzy. Adelinde stopped and tapped her nose lightly.

"Was that better, my dear Pans?" she asked, smirking.

Pansy glared at her, her cheeks flushed, and shoved her playfully. "No, it was not. I want a proper hug."

"Of course, Lady Pansy." Adelinde said and gave her a proper hug.

Pansy smiled.

"What the bloody hell?!" a male voice yelled.

"Ronald! Language!" a female voice scolded.

"Sorry, Mione, but I could have sworn I just saw Parkinson smile."

Pansy scowled in irritation and slight anger.

Adelinde turned her head to see the 'Golden Trio'. "And if she did smile?" she asked Ronald Weasley, who scoffed, though he did gap a bit when he actually saw her face. Even Hermione and Harry stared.

"Slytherins don't smile."

"Is this a fact or opinion? Because I know otherwise." she stated, straightening. She absently noted that all movement from other students had stopped and eyes were glued on them.

Weasley glared at her. "Who are you, anyway?"

Adelinde rolled her eyes. "As if that's any of your business." she drawled in a Malfoy like way.

Weasley's eyes widened in horror. "Oh merlin. You're the ferret's sister!" he cried.

Draco sneered at him. "She's not my sister, idiot."

Adelinde gave him a mock hurt look. "How could you say such a thing, lil bro?! It's the scar, isn't it? I'm too hideous to be a Malfoy! Oh, the pain! I'm wounded, Dray, right here!" she exclaimed and patted the area over her heart, eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic."

"Pssh. That's asking a lot, Dray." Blaise snickered.

Adelinde punched his upper arm, tears gone. "Oy! What're you trying to say, you arse?!"

Blaise poked her side, making her jump and squeak. "You know exactly what it means."

"I will hog tie you and force you to watch a chick flick."

Blaise's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't." he said, but his voice wavered. He knew she would. If she had the guts to prank the Dark Lord, she had the guts to force him to watch a chick flick.

Adelinde gave him an evil smirk. "Wanna bet?" her eyes gleamed with mischief.

A small whimper escaped the dark skinned male.

Draco winced. "I feel your pain, Blaise. She made me watch one when I accidently broke The Nightmare Before Christmas." he shuddered. "It was terrifying."

Daphne and Pansy's eyes widened in shock and anger. "You did what?!" they yelled, rounding on him, making him pale.

"He crushed it by stepping on it." Adelinde sulked, pouting.

Daphne growled at the Malfoy heir, who cowered back. "You _crushed _the Nightmare Before Christmas?! How could you do such a thing?!"

"It was an accident! You know I like that movie too!"

"You're going to buy a new one." she hissed with finality, to which Draco nodded.

"Wait, wait." Hermione interrupted them, looking confused. "Are you guys talking about the muggle movie?"

"What else would we be talking about, Granger?" Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

"You watched a _muggle_ movie?" Hermione asked, astonishment clear on her face.

"Many, in fact."

Hermione stared, jaw dropped.

"What's going on here?"

"Minerva!" Adelinde beamed at the witch happily.

Minerva smiled softly at the blonde, surprising the students in the hall. "Hello, Adelinde. May I ask why these children are not in the Great Hall yet?"

"We lost track of time during our conversation." the fae explained before looking behind the older witch at the eleven year olds. "Are those the little firsties? They're so cute." More than a few of said first years blushed at her comment.

Minerva chuckled. "Yes, yes, now, into the Great Hall, all of you." she ordered.

Everyone was quick to obey. Adelinde walked up to the Head Table, smiling at her father as she did so. Her eyes were drawn to his left a second later.

"Marius! How lovely to see you again!" she grinned at the 'blue' eyed male.

"Adelinde. You look beautiful as always." 'Marius' smiled charmingly at her.

"Thank you." she said as she sat in the seat on her father's other side. "I hope your trip went well?"

"Of course. We should talk later, over a cup of tea."

"Tomorrow?"

Marius nodded, but didn't say anything as the Sorting had started. Adelinde watched it boredly, not paying much attention. Her head started to droop a bit when Dumbledore started his speech after the sorting and her father subtly nudged her, making her head shoot up. She blinked and looked around, hearing a small chuckle from Minerva, who sat on her right.

"This year, I'd like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Marius de L'ombre." Dumbledore stated, gesturing to the male, who stood and bowed elegantly. Applause erupted, mostly from the females. "I'd also like to welcome Adelinde Snape, who will be Professor Snape's assistant this year." Adelinde stood this time and silence echoed through the room for a moment before the Slytherin table erupted into cheers. The Ravenclaws politely clapped while Hufflepuffs stared at her in horror and Gryffindor in dread and horror. Adelinde sat back down. "Please treat both respectively and as you would any other professor."

He continued to say more, but Adelinde had tuned him out again. She gazed around, her eyes locking on one Harry Potter, who stared back with shock. She smiled at him, making him jerk in surprise.

"So, Adelinde, I was hoping you'd assist for me as well for my classes. At least the upper years." Marius stated, turning to her, after the food appeared and everyone began eating.

The blonde arched an eyebrow at him before shrugging. "Sure. Fifth year and up?"

"Precisely."

"Cool. Hey, Marius, do you think I'm dramatic?" she suddenly asked him, making her father snort as if the answer is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Very." Marius deadpanned.

Severus covered a laugh with a cough, making Adelinde elbow him.

"Jerks."

"Yes, yes, love you too."

"I'd hug you if you weren't so worried about your reputation being destroyed. You know what, maybe I should hug you, if just to cause chaos."

"Hug me and I'll take away your iPod."

Adelinde pouted before perking up as she caught sight of ginger colored hair, her eyes locked on a pair of twins. "Take away my iPod and I'll pair up with the Weasley twins." An evil, mischievous smirk twisted her lips.

"No!" Both Severus and Marius exclaimed loudly, drawing attention. Their faces were pale.

"I swear to merlin, Adelinde, you even _talk_ to the Weasley twins," Marius didn't continue, choosing instead to shudder. "I've heard about their pranks and just the thought of the three of you joining forces is terrifying."

Severus nodded in agreement, his face ashen.

Minerva shot them worried looks. "It wouldn't be that bad, would it?" she asked, but she sounded unsure.

"Yes, yes it would." Marius said.

"Adelinde is like all the Marauders in one, only worse." Severus said. "I don't know how she did it, put she made Malfoy Manor and everything inside _pink_. With bows. Lucius had been pissed when he awoke to find his hair hot pink and in pigtails with a large white bow attached to each of them." he explained. The Head Malfoy had tried to Avada the fae, but the Dark Lord ordered him not to harm nor kill her. Adelinde was banned from the Manor.

Everyone at the Head Table, and more than a few students, stared at the blonde with wide, fearful eyes. Fred and George shared an intrigued look, one that Adelinde caught. She fought down her evil mastermind laugh.

"Are... do you have a death wish, dear?" Professor Sprout asked the girl incredulously.

Adelinde shrugged. "Possibly. I've been told so a few times. I know I'm an adrenaline junkie."

"A what?" Professor Flitwick asked, not knowing the term.

"A thrill seeker. Usually has to do with something dangerous." Adelinde explained, taking a bite of bread.

More stares.

Adelinde swallowed and arched an eyebrow. "What? I like danger."

Severus sighed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a Gryffindor." he didn't look pleased as he said it.

Marius snorted. "Slytherin, definitely."

"I don't think belong in any of the houses. Besides, you can't limit a person to one house, because there's always a different side to someone." Adelinde stated.

"Point taken." Marius muttered, knowing she was right. "You're too wise for your age."

"I prefer the term open minded."

"Of course you do."

"I will throw a biscuit at you."

"So childish."

"Everyone has an inner child, Mar."

"So you've told me before."

"You need to let loose. You can be so stiff sometimes. Let your inner child shine! Live a little!"

"Absolutely not."

"But Mar!"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_."

"I could drag you there."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Is that a challenge? Because I'll _gladly_ accept it."

The two stared each other down, eyes narrowed on the other. By now, everyone had gone completely silent and was watching the Head Table.

Marius turned to the man next to him. "Severus, control your daughter."

The onyx eyed male arched an eyebrow. "What are you two on about?"

The brunette sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She wants to drag me to a club."

"A club?"

"A Night Club, to be specific."

"Why not just go?"

"_Never again_." Marius hissed, scowling.

"He's just grumpy because the last time I dragged him to one, I got him drunk off his ass and he ended up going home with a clingy blonde who declared she wanted to marry him and have his babies. I had to knock her out to get her to release him." Adelinde explained as if talking about the weather.

Marius groaned and buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. "Never again." he repeated.

Severus blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. He burst into laughter, startling everyone. "Oh merlin! I wish I had seen that!"

Marius glared at him. "I hate you. And you too, Adelinde."

"Aw, no you don't. Your life would suck without me."

Marius sighed. "It probably would." he admitted.

"Oh merlin. It's the end of the world. Snape laughed!" a voice from Gryffindor whispered, though it echoed slightly due to the silence.

"20 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Finnigan!" Minerva called out, huffing, though her eyes were glittering with amusement.

The Irish teen flushed from his seat.

Adelinde giggled and turned to her father. "Can I hug you now?"

"No."

"Jerk."

The fae pouted for a moment then turned to Minerva and started a conversation on the theories of transfiguration with her. Eventually, the Great Hall became filled with chatter and laughter from both students and teachers. Severus inwardly sighed and wondered how crazy this school year would get. Deciding it was best not to think about it, he returned to his meal.

/

On Sunday, Adelinde wondered around the seventh floor in hopes of finding the Room of Requirements after doing her morning jog, wanting to get some of her training done. When she found the tapestry, she paced in front of it three times, thinking hard on what she wanted, before a door appeared. Her hand was on the doorknob when she heard a voice come from behind her. She turned and was surprised to see Hermione, alone. The witch had a confused and surprised look on her face.

"Professor Snape?" Adelinde repeated, eyebrow raised. "Just call me Adelinde. It'll make everyone's lives easier. May I ask your name?"

"Hermione Granger. Um, where did that door appear from?"

"Ah, this would be the Room of Requirement. It gives you anything you need. I could show you, if you want."

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Adelinde's answer was to open the door and motion her inside. Hermione hesitated before doing so, blinking in confusion when all she saw was a large empty room, minus the table with an odd looking sword on it. She tensed a bit when Adelinde entered behind her.

"I was going to do this outside, but I fet like if I did, it'd only be a matter of minutes before a group of students came to watch me."

"Do what?" Hermione asked nervously.

Adelinde didn't answer, but instead moved so she was a few feet from the other girl, before running forward and doing a front headspring followed by a aerial walkover, back flip, back layout Half Twist, and a series of other flips and twists around the room. She ended on a 360 side layout, her breathing a bit fast as she panted. Stretching her arms, she studied the sword on the table for a moment before shaking her head. Instead, she moved on to her martial arts, doing the series of moves her Sensei had almost drilled into her head, which lasted for almost an hour. Hermione watched her the entire time, an entranced expression on her face. Adelinde didn't mind, since Terri usually got the same expression on her face when she watched her. When the blonde finished her workout, she asked the room for a shower, making Hermione jump in surprise as the door appeared beside her. Adelinde chuckled and moved toward the plain looking door.

"I'm going to take a shower, but would you mind giving me a tour of the castle afterwards?" the fae asked the teen, who looked surprised at the request.

"I'd love to."

"Excellent. Just give me ten minutes."

Adelinde ran into the bathroom that had appeared and quickly undressed after starting the shower. She washed up with the lavender soap and shampoo quickly before rinsing off and getting out, grabbing the towel on a hook in the wall. As she dried off, she noticed her clothes were folded and looked clean, most likely due to one of the House Elves. Grinning, she put her navy blue sports bra, grey sweatpants, socks and converse back on, once again smelling clean. She walked out of the bathroom, the door disappearing behind her, and smiled at Hermione.

"Lets go."

Hermione blinked. "You're going to wear that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, now come on." the blonde grabbed the other's hand and dragged her out of the room.

Throughout the tour, Hermione explained everything she could on anything and everything they passed, with Adelinde occasionally asking a question. They stopped in the courtyard for about a half hour to relax and chat a bit, talking about their daily lives and making easy conversation. Hermione was actually surprised at how easy it was to talk to Adelinde, having expected her to be more like her father. They were nearing Gryffindor Tower when Hermione finally decided to ask Adelinde the question that had been floating through her mind.

"Why do you have so many tattoos? Do they mean anything?"

Adelinde smiled at her. "I only have seven, actually." she responded, coming to a stop. She bent down and pulled her pant leg up, revealing part of the Chinese dragon. "This one represents power and strength. I need both to protect those I love and care about and inner strength was needed to get through my past." she said and fixed her pant leg. "This one," she revealed the one on her right hip. "Was for my friend Terri. The celtic knots symbolize friendship and love. She was by my side for everything, even when all my other so called friends ditched me after what happened to my face. The snake represents rebirth, transformation, and healing. The tree for harmony and balance and the Triquetra means mother, daughter, sister, aunt, niece. The wolf represents instinct, intelligence, appetite for freedom, and awareness. The wings are for my wish of freedom."

"Wow. Did it hurt, getting them?"

"A bit. It hurts more in certain areas though, so it depends."

Hermione nodded and looked at the painting of the Fat Lady. "Hippogriff." she stated clearly.

The portrait flew open.

"Would you like to come inside, Adelinde?" the witch asked the blonde.

Adelinde beamed at her. "I'd love to!" she linked her arm with the other's as they entered the common room.

"Hermione! Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Language, Ronald." Hermione scolded the redhead.

Weasley rolled his eyes before glaring at Adelinde. "Why is Snape in our common room?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and snapped their heads to Adelinde, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, honestly." she muttered and sat on the couch beside Harry, who was a lot cuter up close. "Alright. I'm looking for a certain pair of twins. Care to tell me where they are?" she suddenly asked, gazing around.

"Looking for us,"

"Are you?"

Two voices came from behind her.

Adelinde leaned her head back and grinned at the twins. "Hello boys. I was wondering if you'd like to team up at some point. Wreck havoc around the school."

"A question first." the one on her left started.

"Did you really make Malfoy Manor pink?" the one on her right finished.

"Yes I did. I even got a picture of Barbie throwing a fit."

Hermione and Harry burst into laughter. "You-you call Lucius Malfoy, _Barbie_?!"

"Why of course. It suits him, doesn't it?"

"What is Barbie?" Neville asked shyly.

"It's a muggle fashion doll that has blonde hair and is said to be 'perfect'. He tried to curse me when Pa explained the term to him."

"What other pranks have you done?" Harry asked with interest, leaning toward her.

"Well, after Lucius banned me from Malfoy Manor, I got Narcissa to let me in and switched his shampoo with a charmed one that would make his hair a bright red, because that guy really loves his hair and he despises Gryffindors. It's ridiculous the amount of time he spends on it. He had a major freak out. There was another one I pulled on Draco, which was hilarious. I did this spell that I had read about, where it made you hear whispers that weren't there, to see how long he'd last. He snapped during dinner with his parents and friends, and me as well, but I was hidden since I wasn't supposed to be there. He started to yell out that he was hearing voices and going insane while trying to cover his ears, but that made the voices louder. It was so funny. He didn't talk to me for a week after that. And Barbie tried to curse me again."

Fred and George were rolling on the ground laughing, as were a few other students. Harry chuckled while Neville gazed at her with awe. Hermione tried to give her a disappointed look, but soon gave up and started laughing as well.

"Yes, we'll definitely be teaming up." Fred and George said, evil smiles on their faces.

"Brilliant! We'll have to get together some time."

"That we will, dear Adelinde. That we will." The twins walked away, whispering to each other.

"Are you really Snape's daughter? You two act nothing alike." Dean Thomas spoke up.

"I'm adopted. Pa took me in when I was thirteen when I ran away from my abusive birth parents."

"Oh."

"Were they the ones that gave you those scars?" Weasley asked, making many glare at him for his tactlessness.

"Yes, actually." Adelinde said blankly.

Hermione smacked Weasley upside the head. "Idiot." she muttered.

A redheaded female sat beside Adelinde. "Sorry about my brother. He can be a big idiot sometimes. I'm Ginny."

Adelinde waved her hand dismissively. "It's alright, though you shouldn't have to apologize for him. And might I say, you are _beautiful_." she eyed the girl with interest. Ginny Weasley was a lot prettier than described in the books.

Said girl flushed a bright red. "Thank you. You're beautiful as well." she said shyly.

Adelinde smiled softly at her. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

"No! My sister will not date a _Slytherin_! Much less Snape's daughter!" Weasley yelled in anger. "Besides, you're probably 10 years older than her!"

Ginny glared at him. "I'll date who I want, Ron! You don't tell me what to do!"

"One, I'm 19. Two, I never attended Hogwarts. I was adopted when I was 13 and Pa homeschooled me." said Adelinde.

"And Ginny is 14!"

"Dude, chillax. You're making a big scene out of nothing."

"I am not! Ginny, I forbid you from seeing this-this Death Eater!"

Adelinde's eyes narrowed darkly. "Want to repeat that, Weasley?"

The teen sneered at her. "You're a Death Eater, just like your slimy snake of a father!"

Everyone shivered as the room got steadily colder, Adelinde's magic reacting to her fury. The fae stood and approached the redheaded male, face void of emotion, yet her eyes glistening with white hot anger.

"Say what you want about me, but don't _ever_ say shit about my father." she hissed to the now pale Ronald Weasley. "He's done what he could to survive in this fucked up world. If it were up to me, I'd drag him away from this shithole to keep him safe. He's been through things that would make you piss your pants in terror. And call me a Death Eater. I don't care. I know the truth, as do those closest to me. That's all that matters to me, you prick." she snarled.

Weasley glared at her, despite the fear in his eyes. "Your father is _Death Eater scum_. And so are you."

Adelinde could feel her hands frosting over and she clenched them into fists.

"Ronald, that was way out of line! Apologize!" Hermione hissed.

"Shut up, Hermione! Stay out of this."

Adelinde let in a deep breath before taking a step back and looking the male before her straight in the eyes. "You call my father scum. But what about you? What kind of person turns their back on their friend, _best friend_, because his name was entered in a tournament that while supposedly gave the winner 'eternal glory' was dangerous and many had died during it? If it were me, I would've done everything I could to find a way to get him out of it or had done my best to help him _survive_ it. Tell me Ronald, are you Harry's friend because he's the famous_ Harry Potter_, or do you actually give a shit about him? Because from I heard, you're just a jealous prat living in his brothers' shadows who wants fame and glory."

Weasley roared and lunged at her, sending them both crashing into the couch and knocking it, and Harry and Ginny, over. Adelinde tried to get up, but the redhead on top of her had her pinned. She gritted her teeth when he punched her in the jaw and, with some maneuvering, kneed him in the balls. Weasley groaned in agony, leaving an opening for her. She head-butted him, making him see stars, and knocked him away from her before climbing to her feet. She went to take a step, but a body tackled her by the knees, sending her crashing to the ground. She rolled on to her back and kicked the weasel in the shoulder, throwing him off a bit, before she firmly pinched the pressure point in his neck, immediately rendering him unconscious. She fell back with a sigh and rubbed her forehead. She hadn't expected getting into a fight when she entered the common room.

"Oh merlin! Adelinde! Are you alright!?"

Suddenly, Hermione and Ginny's faces were in here line of vision. Both females were looking her over worriedly, letting out relieved sighs when they found no injuries minus a forming bruise of two. Ginny pulled her to her feet, leading her to the couch, which had been rightened. Adelinde sat down and smiled at the ginger haired girl.

"Thanks, Gin."

Ginny blushed slightly and smiled shyly at her.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked the blonde.

Adelinde looked up at him, noticing that his eyes were hard. Guarded. "Pressure point. Pinch it hard enough and that person immediately goes unconscious."

"Hmph. Arse deserved more than what you did to him. He had no right to say nor do that to you." Hermione huffed.

"Do you think she's right? About Ron?" Neville suddenly asked quietly, yet everyone heard him.

"I don't know, but he didn't deny anything. Just attacked." Dean frowned.

"Maybe she put a spell on him. To make him act that way." Lavender spoke up, glaring angrily at Adelinde.

Half of the students seemed to consider it.

"There's only one problem." Adelinde said. "I can't do spells and I don't have a wand."

"What do you mean? You're a witch, right?" Seamus asked, confused.

Adelinde shook her head. "Nope. Not even a little bit. I'm a full blooded Ice Fae." She proved it by flicking her wrist, creating a small wave of snow. "Fae can't do you're magic."

"That is so cool!" Colin Creevey exclaimed, snapping a picture of her with a bright smile.

Adelinde laughed. "Thanks." she told him before laying her head on Harry's shoulder, making him tense up. "Imma take a nap." she muttered before falling asleep.

Ginny rushed to her side worriedly. "Oh merlin! Is she okay? Does she have a concussion?"

Hermione chuckled. "No, she doesn't. She's probably tired from her workout and the fight."

Ginny relaxed. "Oh. Good. I was worried for a moment there."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Adelinde awoke to someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes, blinking with slight confusion when she saw Hermione, Ginny, and Harry in front of her. Hermione smiled at her and Adelinde noticed that the three were wearing their school robes. Looking around, she noted that she was laying on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room.

"Morning, Adelinde." the brunette witch greeted.

"Mornin' Mione. Wha time s'it?" Adelinde questioned groggily, sitting up.

"Almost seven."

"Seven! Ah, damn. I have to go! I'll see you guys later, kay?" Adelinde told the trio, shooting up and moving to the door. She waved to them before running out of the Gryffindor Tower, heading straight for the dungeons.

She arrived to the chambers just as her father was leaving, the portrait of Morgana closing behind him. The Potions Master arched an eyebrow at his daughter, silently demanding to know where she had been all night.

"I was with Hermione, Ginny, and Harry and fell asleep in the Gryffindor common room." she answered his un-asked question.

Severus immediately paled. "The twins weren't there were they?" He dreaded the answer.

Adelinde only gave him an innocent smile before disappearing in their chambers after giving Morgana the password. Severus groaned and headed to the Great Hall. He'd have to tell 'Marius' to be on alert. Merlin knows what his daughter and the Weasley twins will come up with when left alone to plot. Meanwhile, Adelinde put her hair up in a French braid and brushed her teeth before changing into a purple lace sleeves corset top, a layered black skirt that ended a couple inches past her knees, and black Victorian button boots. She put on black eyeliner and purple eye shadow and, after grabbing her iPod and messenger's bag, left the chambers. She headed to the Great Hall and entered with a flourish, grinning at the half awake students.

"Bonjour, mes étudiants!" she greeted them cheerfully in French.

Some glared at her while others smiled.

"How is she so cheerful? It's, like, seven in the morning." Seamus Finnegan grumbled, on the verge of falling asleep on his plate of eggs and sausage.

"I'm cheerful, Finnegan, was it?, because it's the first day of classes!" Adelinde said, appearing right beside him, making him jump in shock.

Hermione smiled brightly at her. "So your excited for your first day of teaching?"

"Technically, this isn't my first day of teaching. I taught my friend, Terri, chemistry and Italian." Adelinde said, taking a seat beside Seamus, who gaped at her, and ignored the looks some of the students and teachers were giving her.

Both Harry and Hermione's eyes widened. "You know chemistry?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"I had muggle schooling as well as magical." the blonde explained.

"How many languages do you speak? You spoke French earlier and hinted that you know Italian." Ginny said, eyeing the fae with curiosity.

"I'm fluent in Latin, French, Italian, and Japanese."

Seamus squinted are her a bit. "Are you some type of genius or something?"

"What? No. I just like to learn."

Harry groaned. "Not another Hermione." he retorted half jokingly.

Hermione slapped him upside the head. "There is nothing wrong with liking to learn." she told him, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Mione." Harry grumbled, rubbing the back of his head with a pout.

Adelinde smirked a bit at them. "You two are adorable."

Both of them blushed a bright red.

Adelinde snickered and turned to Seamus and held her hand out. "Adelinde Snape."

Seamus grabbed it hesitantly. "Seamus Finnegan."

"Nice to meet ya, Seamus. I love your accent. Irish, right?" she grinned charmingly at him.

Seamus nodded, a bit dazed. "Ya, nice to meet you too. Uh, yeah, it is Irish."

On the other side od Seamus, Dean Thomas chuckled. "I'm Dean Thomas." he introduced himself to the blonde. "You're a lot different than I had first imagined you to be."

"I'm not surprised. I know my dad has a reputation here. So, did you guys get your schedules yet?"

"Not yet." Ginny answered her, glancing over her shoulder at the Slytherin table. "Um, is it just me or is Parkinson glaring daggers into my skull?" she asked a tad anxiously.

Adelinde looked over her shoulder to see that, yes, Pansy was glaring darkly at the female redhead. She stood and sent a smile to the Gryffindors. "I'm going to go talk to them. I'll see you in class, kay?" she said before heading to the Slytherin table.

Daphne stood and walked up to her, shrieking when Adelinde suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her by the waist and spun around. Daphne clung to the blonde, even when she stopped spinning.

"Bonjour, Daphné. Comment ça va?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." the other girl muttered instead of answering her.

Adelinde blinked. "You better not be. I really don't want to be puked on. It's such a nice morning."

Daphne rolled her eyes and arched an eyebrow when she saw the 19 year old's shoes. "How the devil are you able to spin with me in your arms in those things?"

"Practice and skill. Terri used to wonder the same thing."

"Oh. Anyway," Daphne suddenly smacked Adelinde upside the head. "Where the bloody fuck were you last night? I thought you, me, and Pans were gonna have a girl's night. And Tracey, who I still have to introduce to you."

"Something come up and I ended up falling asleep. I promise to make it up to you."

Daphne huffed and nodded firmly. "You better." she said and returned to her seat.

Adelinde shook her head and walked up to Pansy, bending down to place a kiss on her cheek. "Mornin', Pans. You're looking lovely today."

Pansy rolled her eyes, though her cheeks pinkened a bit. "I'm wearing my school uniform."

"Doesn't mean you don't look pretty, Pansy. Anyway," She stole a piece of bacon off Draco's plate, ignoring his protests. "Are you five ready for classes?" she asking, munching on the strip of meat.

"We have Potions first with the Gryffindors, right?" Theo asked, snickering when the blonde stole another piece of bacon off Draco's plate.

Adelinde nodded. "Yup. I think it'll be interesting." she commented, going for _another_ piece of bacon on Draco's plate.

Draco snatched his plate away and covered it protectively, glaring at her. "Get your hands away from my food, Snape!" he growled.

Adelinde pouted for a moment before she shrugged and snatched a strawberry off Daphne's plate.

"Oy! Get your own food!" the other blonde female hissed at her.

"Theo! Daphne and Dray won't share their food with me!" Adelinde whined to the dark brunette male.

Theo silently handed her a waffle that had some butter on it, which she took and munched on happily. "Thanks, T. I knew you loved me!"

"Just eat your waffle, Lin."

Adelinde was silent for the next minute or so as she finished her waffle. Once done with it, she stood and kissed Theo on the cheek before dashing out of the Great Hall and to the dungeons, going straight to the Potions classroom. Looking around the dreary room, she called for a House Elf. A pop echoed through the room as the House Elf appeared and she smiled at him.

"Hello Missus. Hows can Dobby bes helping you?"

Adelinde blinked. She hadn't expected to meet Dobby so soon, if at all. "Hello, Dobby. I was hoping you could help me clean this place up a bit. Make it less gloomy."

Dobby bowed his head. "Of course, Missus."

Together, Adelinde and Dobby fixed the classroom up. The desks looked nearly new, the floors practically shined, and the walls had been cleared of all grime. Everything was neat and tidy, the room slightly brighter. Adelinde grinned at Dobby.

"Wonderful job, Dobby! Thank you for the help."

Tears formed in the House Elf's wide eyes. "Missus thanked Dobby!" he cried, looking as if her wanted to hug her.

Adelinde smiled softly at him and pulled him into a gentle hug, which he returned immediately. She released him after a second.

Dobby sniffed. "Will that bes all, Missus?"

"Yes, Dobby. Again, thank you."

Dobby bowed before popping away. Adelinde walked over to the board and wrote the instructions for today's lesson ( for the fifth years) before she moved to stand beside her father's desk. She waved her hand in a circular motion and snow and ice appeared, swirling around as it formed a chair. Adelinde sat down on it and crossed her legs at the knees, leaning back. Not even minutes later, she heard the sounds of voices and chattering coming from outside the room. The door soon opened and the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins piled into the room, most pausing to gape in shock.

"... Are we in the right room?" Dean asked hesitantly, gazing around.

"Yes, Dean, you are. Now, everyone please take a seat." Adelinde said, standing. "My father will be here shortly."

Everyone scrambled to their seats, not wanting to get into trouble with the Potions Master. Just as the last person took their seat, Severus entered the room, his cloak billowing behind him. He paused for a mille-second when he saw the state of his room before he continued to his desk. He turned to face the students, eyes narrowed.

"Today we will be making the burn-healing paste potion. The instructions are on the board. You may begin." he said, not even bothering to welcome the students back.

"And if any of you need help, feel free to ask me." Adelinde spoke us as the teens got everything ready as quickly as they could. Severus took a seat at his desk and watched them for a few moments before he began doing some of the paperwork he had. Adelinde walked around the classroom, watching everything and one, though she paid the most attention to Neville. She went to his side when she saw him struggle a bit, his nerves making his hands shake. Beside him, Ron was no help at all. Adelinde gently touched Neville's shoulder, making him jump. She smiled kindly at him.

"Neville, right?"

He nodded shakily, eyes wide.

"Okay. I want you to take in a deep breath, okay?" she said softly to him.

He nodded, a bit confused, and took in a deep breath.

"Let it out slowly."

He exhaled slowly.

"Now do it again."

He did so.

"Good. Do you feel a bit better?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"Okay. I want you to try to tune everyone else out. Concentrate only on the instructions and the potion."

Neville nodded again and went to do so.

Beside him, Ron scoffed. "I don't know why you're trying to help him. He's bloody terrible at potions."

Neville visibly deflated, the confidence he might have gathered gone.

Adelinde glared darkly at the redhead. "I believe Neville has potential, that he can make a potion. He just needs to forget about everyone else here and focus only on the instructions and ingredients. So do _kindly_ shut the bloody fuck up Weasley while I help a student."

Weasley glared hatefully at her, but she ignored him, her attention fully on Neville.

"I have faith that you can do this, alright? Now, just do what I told you. I'll be here if you need help."

Neville nodded again and closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a few deep breaths before reopening his eyes and continued with the potion, Adelinde giving advice and pointing things out while he did so. At the end of the class, the potion was a thick, orange, the color a bit darker than it was meant to be, but still decent enough to pass. Adelinde grinned at him.

"See! You did it!"

Neville beamed and gave her a shy smile. "Thank you, Miss Snape."

"Please, call me Adelinde."

Neville nodded and she smiled at him.

/

The rest of the day passed by quickly, Adelinde taking over for her father when they had the first and second years. Nothing interesting happened, which was slightly disappointing to the fae. Once she put her bag in her room, she headed to the Slytherin Dormitory, where she plopped down on a couch in the common room beside a teen with black hair and violet eyes. The girl glanced at her with an arched eyebrow before returning to her book. Adelinde turned to her with a flirty grin.

"Hello, gorgeous. May I ask your name? I'm Adeline."

The girl glanced at her again. "Tracey."

"Tracey Davis, right? Daphne told be about you. You're prettier than I imagined."

"Do you flirt with everyone you meet?"

"Nah. Well, sometimes." Adelinde admitted as she stretched out.

"You are nothing like _I_ imagined _you_ to be, given your father." Tracey stated, eyeing her.

Adelinde shrugged. "I act like him sometimes, but I don't think it's fair to judge someone because of who their parents are."

"You have a point."

"Of course I do."

"Ah. So you're arrogant too."

"Yeah, ye-"

"Adelinde!"

Said blonde let out an oomph as she suddenly had a lapful of one Pansy Parkinson. "Hey, Pan. How were classes?"

"Fine. Rather boring, though." the brunette said, shifting so she was sitting comfortably on the blonde's lap.

"Why couldn't you have been a student, Lin? Classes would be a lot more exciting." Theo sighed as he took a seat on the couch across from the one Adelinde and Tracey were occupying.

"I agree with Theo." Daphne spoke up. "Hey, Tracey."

"Hi, Daphne." the blackette greeted back.

"I could really go for a movie right now." Blaise stated as he walked toward the group with Draco by his side.

"Hm. Sadly, electricity doesn't work well with magic. Anyway, do you guys have homework?" Adelinde asked.

"No, why?" Theo responded.

"Who wants to have a snowball fight?"

Everyone, besides Tracey, brightened.

"A snowball fight? How? It's not snowing." Tracey said, looking confused.

"You'll see." Adelinde said as she gently moved Pansy off her lap and stood. "How long until curfew begins?"

"A few hours." Draco answered.

"Good. Go change and meet me outside near the Weeping Willow." Adelinde said before she left the common room.

Speed walking to her chambers, Adelinde took off her top the moment she entered her room and changed into a tank top that would be more comfortable for her. She slipped her shoes and socks off before she stood in the middle of the room and concentrated on the clearing around the Weeping Willow. She disappeared in a flurry of ice and snow, reappearing in the middle of the field. Grinning, Adelinde threw her hand up to the sky, snow bursting from her palms high into the sky before falling down to the ground, covering it in a blanket of white. Smiling, the blonde spun around, creating more snow as she did so, unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching her. Her wings burst from her back and she took to the sky, streams of snow and ice still coming from her hands.

"Wow." Ginny stated in awe.

"Yeah. She's beautiful. And her powers are amazing." Hermione stated.

All three of the shrieked when a cloud of snow suddenly fell on them, blanketing them in white.

"Cold!" Ginny squealed.

Adelinde snickered from her place in the sky and she flew down to them. "Hey guys."

"You did that on purpose!" cried Hermione accusingly.

"Yup. Your reactions were hilarious, by the way."

"What's with all the snow?" Harry asked curiously, picking some up in his hand.

"Snowball fight. Want to join?" Adelinde asked a bit hopefully.

Harry's response was to throw the snow in his hand at Hermione, making her splutter in shock and cold. He grinned and dashed away as a determined look came over the bushy brunette's face. Adelinde grinned as well and, spotting her Slytherin friends, flew over to them. Tracey stared at her with astonishment, eyes locked on her wings- and the snow.

"A trio of Gryffindors are joining us." Adelinde stated.

Draco sighed, but accepted it, knowing it would be useless to argue.

The fae smirked and formed a snowball in her hand and tossed it in the platinum blonde's face, making him scowl at her.

"It is so on, Snape!" he yelled and quickly gathered some snow and squished it into a snowball before chucking it at her.

Adelinde laughed as she dodged it, sending it sailing past her- and into the back of Ginny Weasley. Ginny whirled around and narrowed her eyes at the fae, who pointed at Draco. "It was him."

And the fight began.

Adelinde, Blaise, and Daphne teamed up and started throwing snowballs at Theo, Pansy, Draco, and Tracey, who had teamed up as well. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, obviously a team of their own, started chucking snowballs randomly between the two other teams, though Ginny aimed for Draco the most. The air was filled with noise as the three teams battled each other. Blaise had managed to sneak up behind Pansy and dump snow down the back of her shirt, making her scream and run around like a headless chicken, yelling out 'cold!'. Ginny had tripped Draco into a hill of snow, which he landed on face first and Tracey had got Hermione in the face with a well aimed snowball. Adelinde was currently sneaking up behind Tracey and, before the girl could notice her, tackled her into the snow. Tracey let out a yelp of surprise as she suddenly found herself under one Adelinde Snape, who had a smug smirk on her face.

"Ha. Got ya."

Tracey narrowed her eyes and grabbed a handful of snow before throwing it in the blonde's face. While the blonde was momentarily distracted, she hiked a leg up and around the fae's hips and rolled them over so she was on top. She gave the woman underneath her a mocking smirk. "Whose got who now?"

Adelinde winked at her. "I like a woman on top. Wanna move this to the bedroom?" she said suggestively.

Tracey flushed a deep red as she finally realized the intimate position the were in and she quickly scrambled off the blonde.

Adelinde chuckled and climbed to her feet- only to get hit in the face by a snowball via Harry, who paled.

"Shit! I meant to get Zabini!" he cried. "I'm sorry, Adelinde!"

Adelinde glanced behind to see that said dark skinned male was a few feet behind her. She turned her attention to Harry and shrugged. "Eh, who cares. It's just snow."

"Hey guys, I think we should head inside now." Hermione spoke up, shivering a bit. "I don't know about you all, but I'm freezing and soaked."

The others glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

"But how do we get rid of the snow?" Ginny asked.

"I'll take care of it." Adelinde said and she concentrated on the snow, which melted away until there wasn't any left. "So, do you guys want to have a sleepover in my room? My bed is large enough to fit about 5 or six of us."

"Isn't that a bit inappropriate, saying you're our teacher and all?" Hermione asked.

Adelinde shrugged. "I never cared much for the rules and technically, I'm not a teacher, just an assistant." she stated.

"I'm in." Daphne said. "And so is Tracey." she added, glancing at her best friend other than Adelinde.

"I'm in too." Pansy, Theo, and Blaise chorused.

Draco sighed. "Yeah, me too."

The Slytherins turned to the Gryffindors.

"What about you three?" Daphne asked.

"Sounds like fun." Ginny grinned.

Harry and Hermione nodded hesitantly in agreement and Adelinde beamed. "Excellent! Do you want to go to your dorms first, though?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, you guys already know where my rooms are," She motioned to the Slytherins. "So you three," she turned to the Gryffindors, "Can just ask Dobby to take you to them."

The trio gave her a surprised look. "You know Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He's an adorable lil' bugger. Anyway, lets go before you all freeze to death out here."

/

Around thirty five to forty minutes later, everyone was gathered in Adelinde's room dressed in their pjs. Adelinde was sitting on the blue carpeted floor with Daphne, Tracey, Theo, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry, while the other three sat on her bed. Ginny suddenly turned to Draco, a curious expression on her face.

"Did Adelinde really turn your manor pink?" she asked.

Draco groaned and nodded while Daphne, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy laughed. "She did. We don't know how, since she can't do magic like we can. Father had been so pissed, though I admit it was rather funny seeing him with hot pink hair that were in pigtails with bows."

"Oh merlin, it was hilarious!" Blaise laughed. "Professor Snape barely managed to stop Mr. Malfoy from _Avada_-ing her."

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's eyes widened. "He tried to do what?!" they yelled.

Adelinde rolled her eyes. "Calm down. Barbie wouldn't have killed me. Maybe." she said with a thoughtful look on her face as she added the last bit.

"That not very reassuring." Hermione said wearily.

The blonde fae shrugged. "Eh, oh well."

Harry returned his attention to the platinum blonde. "What about that prank she pulled on you? Something about hearing voices that weren't there?"

Draco turned a horrified look on Adelinde while Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo broke down into loud laughter while Tracey just watched with wide eyes. "You told them about that?!"

"Oh-oh merlin! That was the funniest thing I had ever seen! So, after Mr. Malfoy banned Lin from Malfoy Manor, she snuck in and did this spell using fae magic that made Dray here hear voices that weren't there. All of us, minus Tracey since she had been in Greece for the summer, had been over at the time. He went around mumbling '_shut up'_ and '_get the bloody hell out of my head_' to himself until dinner, where he finally snapped." Daphne explained as she got some control over herself.

"Yeah. He clutched his head and yelled out '_Go away! Shut up! I don't want to hear you bloody voices anymore!_' and a whole bunch of other things. The look on Mr. Malfoy's face was priceless!" Blaise continued.

"What was funnier, though, was that Adelinde had been sitting on the chandelier as this was happening and had laughed so hard she toppled off it onto the dinner table- splattering food all over Mr. Malfoy. He was so furious his face turned purple!" Theo spoke next.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Tracey burst into roaring laughter and practically rolled around on the floor with tears in their eyes.

"There had been another one where she turned Mr. Malfoy into a peacock for a day after he insulted her." Pansy stated before going into the story.

Adelinde grinned, pleased to see that they were all getting along. Suddenly, a yawn escaped her and she climbed to her feet, stretching, silently taking note of the appreciative looks she was getting from Tracey, Pansy, and Ginny.

"Okay, so who's sleeping where?" she asked. "I have a bunch of pillows and blankets, so the floor won't be too uncomfortable." The an idea hit her. "How about we all sleep on the floor?" she suggested, already opening the door to her second closet, which held all her extra blankets and pillows. She started unfolding them and laying them on the floor, as well as the pillows, using her magic to make the blankets and pillows comfier. She had four blankets left over, minus her comforter (Adelinde had this thing where she liked having a dozen and plus blankets and pillows) . "Okay, everyone partner up." she said.

Blaise partnered with Draco, Tracey with Daphne, Hermione with Ginny, Harry with Theo, and Pansy with Adelinde. After Adelinde handed out a blanket to each pair and grabbed her comforter for her and Pansy, they all laid on the floor and got comfortable.

"... This is surprisingly comfortable." Draco commented from his spot between Blaise and Harry.

"I agree." Tracey spoke up.

Adelinde smiled from where she was between Ginny and Pansy, an arm draped around the brunette as they curled under her comforter. "I know. G'night."

"Night." was chorused back.

Minutes later, they were all sound asleep.

/

Severus blinked. Then blinked again. Then stared as the scene before him didn't change. Never in his life time had he even considered seeing Gryffindors and Slytherins sleeping peacefully in the same room, much less snuggled together. He glanced at his godson, suppressing the urge to gawk. Currently, Draco had his arms wrapped around Potter's waist, with Blaise's legs entangled with the platinum haired boy's. Daphne and Theo were curled together, the former's head being on the latter's shoulder. Turning his gaze on his daughter, he saw her with her arms around Pansy and Weasley, with Davis snuggled into Pansy's back and Granger curled into Weasley.

He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really hope there wasn't an orgy." he muttered to himself, eyeing the room suspiciously. He had heard his daughter comment once on what it'd be like to participate in one.

"I wouldn't do that with you in the other room, Pa." Adelinde spoke up, voice husky from sleep, as she opened her eyes and smiled innocently at him.

"This room has silencing charms around it. I wouldn't have been able to hear a thing... You didn't have an orgy, did you? You know what, don't tell me. I don't want to know." he said as he turned to leave.

Adelinde snickered. "No, we didn't have an orgy." she called after him.

There was a sigh of relief as he closed the door.

"What's this 'bout an orgy?" Blaise asked as he pulled himself from sleep, the others following him.

"Orgy?" Ginny asked in confusion, before she blushed a violent red as she noticed her head was on Adelinde's shoulder and the blonde had an arm firmly around her waist.

"My father had thought we had an orgy."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and mortification.

"Why the devil would he think that?!" Theo asked her in disbelief.

"I may or may not have commented to Daphne when he was in hearing range about what it's be like to be in an orgy." Adelinde shrugged.

Blaise face palmed. "Only you, Lin. Only you."

Draco and Harry stared at each other for a moment, deep red blushes on their faces. They awkwardly looked away and untangled themselves from each other, still flushed. Blaise snickered and waggled his eyebrows at Draco with a smirk, causing the blonde to punch his arm.

"Professor Snape doesn't think we had an orgy anymore though, right?" Hermione asked, cheeks pink.

"Nah, I told him we didn't." the fae said as she stood up and stretched. "So, does anyone want to take a shower?" All the Slytherins minus Tracey, Theo, and Draco raised their hands. The Gryffindors shook their heads. "Okay, then you three take showers. I'm going to go make breakfast."

"Do you want help?" Harry asked, standing.

Adelinde smiled at him. "If you want too, I wouldn't mind." she told him.

"Lead the way then."

The blonde took him to the kitchen , where her father was sitting with Marius, to her surprise. "Morning, Pa. Marius." she greeted, kissing both men on the cheek.

"Morning, Adelinde." Marius nodded to her. "Mr. Potter."

Harry waved shyly. "Hello, Professor de L'ombre. Professor Snape."

"C'mon, Harry. We're going to make chocolate chip pancakes and a large fruit salad." Adelinde said, grabbing the raven's arm and pulling over to the oven before she gathered the ingredients.

While they prepared breakfast, the others got ready for classes with minor conflict, which surprised them. Hermione and Tracey were the firsts to finish, followed by Ginny and Theo. The four left Adelinde's bedroom, the scent of chocolate chip pancakes hitting them dead on. Theo grinned and speed walked to where he guessed the kitchen was, breathing in deeply. He loved Adelinde's pancakes, and her cooking in general.

"It smells amazing." Hermione commented as she hesitantly took a seat beside Severus. "Good morning, Professor Snape, Professor L'ombre."

"Granger." Severus nodded to her before finishing the last of his fruit. He stood and moved over to his daughter, kissing the top of her head. "I have potions to brew." he stated as he turned to leave.

"Kay. Bye, Pa!" Adelinde called after him as she set plates for the four students. "Here ya go!" she said cheerfully.

They all smiled at her in thanks before digging in.

Ginny moaned in delight. "These are delicious!"

Tracey and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Theo grinned at them. "Just wait until you taste her pastries. She makes this chocolate lava cake that's like heaven in your mouth."

"It is rather good." Marius spoke up.

Harry turned to Adelinde. "You bake as well?"

The blonde nodded. "It's one of my favorite hobbies."

Before anything else could be said, Daphne and Draco entered the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" Daphne grinned, sitting beside Tracey.

Adelinde chuckled and handed her a plate as Harry started on Draco's.

Hermione turned to Marius. "Professor L'ombre, I was, um, wondering what to expect in DADA this year." she said a bit hesitantly.

Marius smirked at her. "You have my class today, yes?"

Hermione nodded.

"You'll have wait until then."

Hermione actually pouted, making Adelinde and Ginny snicker.

"Don't worry, Herm. Marius knows what he's doing." Adelinde reassured the brunette as she started on another pancake.

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Herm?" she repeated questionably.

"My nickname for you. Ginny is Gin and Harry is Ry."

"Oh."

Blaise joined them then, putting his tie on. "I smell pancakes." he said, sitting on Marius's other side. He grinned when Adelinde handed him a plate of food. "Thanks, Lin."

"No problem. Is Pan in the shower?"

"Yeah. Just entered it."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go get ready." the blonde said as she popped a couple grapes in her mouth before heading back to her room.

Walking t to her closet, she went through the clothing before deciding on a reddish/purple knee length, sleeveless dress with a layered skirt and black leggings. For accessories, she picked out long black fingerless gloves with white corset lacing. After putting her hair up in a French braid and her leggings and undergarments on, she slipped on the dress, which was when Pansy walked out of the bathroom. The brunette stared, eyes wide. Adelinde glanced at her and smiled.

"Oh, Pan. Can you button up the back of my dress, please?" she asked the teen.

Pansy swallowed thickly and nodded, walking up to her crush. Adelinde turned so her back was to the girl and moved her braid out of the way. Pansy buttoned up the dress, a tad slower than was necessary, all the while suppressing the urge to run her fingers over ivory skin. When she finished, Adelinde put on her gloves and her pair of corset laced leather ankle boots. Looking at Pansy, she did a twirl.

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous." Pansy breathed.

Adelinde smiled at her, silently wondering if the other female would ever act on her feelings. She wouldn't mind dating Pansy, just like she wouldn't mind dating Ginny (who was a lot prettier and interesting than the books made her out to be). Shaking her head, the blonde pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and linked her arm through Pansy's, making the girl blush.

"C'mon. There's a plate of pancakes waiting for you."

/

Adelinde could barely stand still as she waited for the students to take their seats. The class was, of course, Slytherin and Gryffindor and she, along with Marius, was pleasantly surprised when Daphne and Tracey sat with Hermione, Draco and Blaise with Harry, and Theo and Pansy with Neville (who Adelinde was determined to pull into her group of friends, along with Luna). Neville eyed the two Slytherins on either side of him warily, put didn't protest. The rest of the Gryffindors gawked with astonishment and Ronald sneered.

"Going dark now, are you Harry? Sitting with Slytherins, the slimy gits." the redhead taunted the raven, who glared at him.

"Piss off, Weasel." Draco was the one who spoke up. "No one here cares about what you have to say."

Marius clapped his hands to get everyone's attention before things could escalate and smiled charmingly at the class. "Good evening, class, I'm Marius de L'ombre, your new Defense Professor. And this lovely lady beside me is, as you already know, Adelinde Snape. In this class, I will not only teach you how to defend yourself against dark magic, but light magic as well." the man told the students.

Lavender Brown raised her hand, speaking when Marius motioned her to. "Professor, why do we need to learn how to protect ourselves from light magic? I'm Lavender Brown, by the way."

Marius turned to Adelinde. "Adelinde?"

Adelinde stepped forward, hands clasped behind her back and face serious. "The spells taught here are light magic, right Miss Brown?"

Lavender nodded, confused, as was the rest of the class.

"Then tell me, what would you do if someone cast _incendio_ on you clothes or used _wingardium_ _leviosa_ to throw you off a cliff or building? What would you do if someone hit you in the chest with a _bombarda_? Light magic can be just as harmful as Dark magic. Just like Dark magic can be used for good. The Unforgiveables for examp-"

"The Unforgiveables are pure dark magic!" Ronald interrupted her, eyes dark with hate. "They can't be used for good!"

"20 points from Gryffindor, Mister Weasley." Marius spoke, eyes narrowed on the red head. "You will not yell, nor interrupt someone when they are speaking, in my class. Is that understood?" When the teen nodded, Marius gestured for Adelinde to continue.

Adelinde took in a breath. "Lets say your friend or a family member was suffering a very painful death. Would you let them continue to suffer, or would you cast the _Avada_ curse to make their death quick and painless? And what if a person was trying to harm themselves or another and was beyond reason? You could use the _Imperious_ _Curse_ to stop them. Does everyone understand what I'm trying to say?"

There were nods from everyone.

"For me, and Marius as well, their is no good or evil. Only power and what you do with that power. What people tend to forget is that magic wasn't made light or dark. It was just _magic_. And on another point, no one is truly evil or good. Everyone can kill and everyone can save a life. You'd do best to remember that." Adelinde stated, refraining from smiling when she saw a few admiring looks from the students before her.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Now, moving on. I'm well aware of some of your previous teachers, the only decent ones being Lupin and Moody, who turned out to be an imposter. For the first couple weeks, we'll be going over everything you should know up until this point. And that includes dueling. I will actually be dueling Adelinde today, to show you what one should look like. Adelinde?"

Adelinde walked onto the wide stage Marius had conjured, her fellow teacher doing the same. Marius took a second to put up a ward that would protect the students from any spell or ice that went astray before he faced Adelinde. The two bowed to each other and got into ready positions. Marius acted first, throwing the spell _deprimo_ at her, which she dodged and rolled away from before throwing a sharp ice shard at him, which he ducked. For the next ten minutes they dueled, Marius using a large variety of spells and Adelinde using her martial arts and ice. The students were watching intently, following the two teachers with their full attention. Adelinde was mostly dodging, until she got a bit fed up and froze Marius's legs with ice, which he, unfortunately for her, melted using _incendio_. She growled and did a few flips to avoid another series of spells before she ran at him, sliding across the floor toward him. She sprang up when she was a few feet away from him and body tackled him to the ground, where they preceded to wrestle for a bit before Adeline successfully pinned him down, an ice shard aimed right at his jugular. Marius smirked at her, eyes shifting red for the briefest of moments, though she was the only one to notice.

"Yield?" she asked him.

"Yield." he confirmed.

She nodded and stood, then held out her hand to him, which he took. Adelinde looked around the room, the damage easily noticeable. There was ice everywhere, as well as a few broken objects.

"Uh, Marius, I think we got a bit carried away." she commented.

Marius looked around and shrugged a bit as he began the process of repairing things. "Oh well. I haven't dueled in a while."

Adelinde nodded and vanished her ice, then turned to the class, only to find the students gawking at her and Marius in amazement.

"That was freakin' awesome!" Seamus cheered, clapping.

The others joined in, whispering to each other.

"It was rather exciting, wasn't it?" Hermione commented, eyes bright.

Adelinde chuckled. "Alright, calm down. For the rest of the class, we'll be going over the disarming spell."

_*At The End of Class*_

The students were loud with excitement as they left the class, talking amongst each other. Adelinde kissed Marius's cheek before she followed them, heading down the hallway to the dungeons, turning when she heard her name being call. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Neville walked up to her.

"Where are you heading?" Hermione asked.

"Dungeons. First year Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws have potions right now. What about you four?"

"Herbology." Harry answered.

"Charms." Ginny retorted.

"Ah. Will I see you four after classes or will you be busy?" Adelinde asked.

"We don't have anything planned, except for homework." Hermione answered.

"Feel free to come by then. I should be in my father and I's courters. Anyway, you should get moving before you're late for class."

They nodded before heading off and Adelinde continued to the dungeons. She had firsties to teach.

/

Adelinde swayed, bobbing her head and swinging her hips, as she walked down the hall as Edwyn Collins' song 'Girl Like you' started to play loudly from her iPod. Students stopped and stared at her, watching as she danced around. Looking around, Adelinde decided she wanted a dance partner. She walked up to a red head with blue eyes that was talking to blonde and grabbed her by the hand and tugged the teen toward her, twirling her, as she began to sing along to the song.

"_I've never know a girl like you before_

_Now just like in a song from days of yore_

_Here you come a knockin', knockin' on my door_

_And I've never met a girl like you before."_

The teen gaped a bit as Adelinde sang to her, twirling her again before pulling her into her chest. The blonde she had been speaking with gawked as well, her eyes wide in shock, as Adelinde spun and swayed with her best friend around the hallway.

"_You give me just a taste so I want more_

_Now my ands are bleeding and my knees are raw_

_Cus now you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor_

_And I've never known a girl like you before."_

Adelinde spun around with the redhead in her arms before twirling her and skillfully pulling a moved that ended with the teen's back pressed against he chest, their arms crossed over the Huffelpuff's chest and their hands still linked. More students were watching, gathered in the hallway. Amongst them were Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny, as well as Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Theo, and Tracey. Ginny, Pansy, and Tracey were glaring daggers into the red head, wishing it was them that were dancing so intimately with the blonde fae.

"_You've made me acknowledge the devil in me_

_I hope to god I'm talkin' metaphorically_

_Hope I'm talkin' allegorically_

_Know that I'm talkin' about the way I feel_

_And I've never known a girl like you before_

_Never, never, never, never,_

_never known a girl like you before."_

The fae dipped the girl low, so low her hair brushed the floor, and brought her back up into another twirl before pressing their bodies firmly together, eyes locked on each other's. The redhead's face was flushed a deep pink, which turned darker when Adelinde leaned her head down closer until their lips were only inches apart.

_"This old town's changed so much_

_Don't feel that I belong_

_To many protest singers_

_Not enough protest songs_

_And now you've come along_

_Yes, you've come along_

_And I've never met a girl like you before..."_

After another serious of spins, twists, and lifts, Adelinde ended the dance by dipping the red head backwards, their bodies flush together. Bringing the red head up, the blonde kissed her hand before releasing her.

"Thanks for the dance," she trailed off, not knowing the girl's name.

"Susan, Susan Bones." the girl answered shyly, face nearly redder than her hair

"Susan." Adelinde rolled the name over tongue. "A pretty name for a pretty girl. Maybe we can dance again sometime?"

Susan nodded before scurrying off to who Adelinde guessed to be Hannah Abbot, whispering excitedly to her. The two girls wondered down the hall, giggling. Adelinde straightened and arched an eyebrow at the crowd.

"Huh. I didn't know we had such a large audience." she commented as she turned her iPod off.

/

_*Bonjour_, _mes_ _étudiants_ - Good morning, my students

_Bonjour, Daphné. Comment ça va?- _Good morning, Daphne. How are you


	8. Poll

**A/N: So, this isn't a chapter ( and I apologize for that, but chapter 8 should be published soon), but a poll of sorts instead. I wanted your guys' opinions on the pairings, because I'm unsure of who to put Adelinde and Harry with. The pairings I know for sure that are going to be happening are Daphne/Theo and Draco/Blaise, other than that I'm a bit stuck, so your opinions would be much appreciated.**

**Adelinde:**

Pansy

Tracey

Ginny

Hermione

Susan

Luna (who's going be important to Adelinde)

you could recommend someone(s)

or I do a multiple pairing

**Harry****:**

Draco/Blaise (I'm not splitting these two up)

Fred/George (can't have one without the other;D)

Tom

or you could recommend someone(s)

**Also, if you want to recommend any other pairings for the other characters, I don't mind.**


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

The hall was empty and almost eerily quiet as Adelinde walked down it, on her way to the dungeons. Rounding a corner, she suddenly bumped into a smaller figure, who dropped what they were holding. Blinking, Adelinde knelt down to pick up the magazine, pausing only for a milli-second when she saw _Quibbler_ written on the front. Straightening, she glanced down in to sky blue orbs.

"I apologize for bumping into you." she said, holding out the magazine.

The blonde before her took it with a dreamy smile on her face and, if Adelinde didn't know better, she'd say the teen was high. "It's alright."

Adelinde smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Adelinde."

"Luna." the girl answered, blushing a bit when Adelinde kissed the back of her hand.

"I've always liked the name Luna. It means moon, right?" the elder blonde asked, releasing the other girl's hand.

"It does. And yours means 'noble serpent'." Luna's eyes cleared as she studied Adelinde. "You're not from here. From this world."

Adelinde chuckled. "I'm not surprised you know that. And yes, I'm not from this world."

"You didn't like your world."

"Not much, no. May I ask you something?"

Luna nodded.

"Are nargles and wracksprouts real, or are they just a cover to hide what you really see and know?" Adelinde asked, curiosity swimming in her eyes.

Luna eyed her for a moment. "You're the first to ask me that." She was silent for a moment. "You're correct." she almost whispered.

Adelinde smiled softly at her. "The way the students here treat you isn't right, especially your dorm mates." She took a deep breath, looking a bit uncertain. "This is going to sound odd, as you just met and don't know me, but would you like to move in with me?"

Luna's eyes gained a hopeful look in them. "I know more than you think, Adelinde Sky."

Adelinde snorted. "Doesn't shock me that you do. And it's Snape now. Severus adopted me. So, want to become my roommate? I've always wanted one."

Luna nodded with a bright, true smile. "I'd love to."

Adelinde beamed and linked her arm with the smaller blonde's. "Excellent. Dobby!"

The happy House Elf appeared before her with a crack. "Whats can Dobby be doing for kind Mistress Adelinde?"

Adelinde smiled at him. "Can you bring all of Luna's things to my room? As well as a few snacks. Preferably cupcakes and something with chocolate."

Dobby nodded excitedly. "Dobby wills bring the belongings of Mistress Adelinde's Moon to her room as well as the snacks." the little elf said before disappearing with a pop, leaving behind two blushing girls.

Adelinde coughed slightly. "My moon, huh? I think I'm gonna call you that from now on."

Luna elbowed her in the side, her blush darkening. "Shut it."

Adelinde chuckled and led her into the dungeon, going straight to the portrait of Morgana. "Hello, Gana." she said cheerfully to the woman in the painting.

Morgana sighed. "Why must you call me that?" she asked, looking up from the book in her hands.

Adelinde shrugged. "I give everyone I know a nickname. Anyway, _Aconite_. Oh! And this is Luna. She's living with me now."

Morgana studied Luna for a moment before she allowed them to enter the courters. Leading Luna inside, she paused when she saw her father sitting in a chair beside the fire, a potions book in his hands. Severus glanced up and arched an eyebrow when he saw Luna.

"Hey, Pa. This is Luna, my new roommate." Adelinde said cheerfully.

Severus's other eyebrow raised as well. "Roommate?" he questioned.

Adelinde nodded. "She's my friend and I couldn't leave her with the 'Claws because they think it's fun to bully her." She wrapped an arm protectively around Luna's shoulders as she said this.

Severus's eyes flashed with memories of his own time as a student and he nodded. "She may live here."

Adelinde beamed and kissed his cheek before dragging Luna to her room, where the teens trunk, a plate of vanilla cupcakes with chocolate frosting, and chocolate chip cookies were waiting for them. Happily grabbing a cookie, Adelinde took a bite and offered a cookie to Luna, who took it with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed." Adelinde said after she swallowed.

"I don't." she said, sitting down. "Can I see your wings? I hear they're beautiful."

Adelinde's answer was to will her wings to show themselves, flapping them a bit before spreading them out. Luna gazed at them with awe, reaching out a hand to brush her fingertips along one gently, making Adelinde shiver at the touch.

"They're gorgeous." Luna told her.

"Thank you." Adelinde grinned and retracted her wings, sitting on the bed. "Now, why don't we pig out on the cookies and cupcakes and get to know each other more."

Luna nodded with a smile as she took a seat across from her. "Where do we start?"

"Well, what's your favorite color? Mine's black. And purple."

Luna got a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm. I don't really have a favorite, though I like blue."

Adelinde nodded. "Blue is a nice color."

For the rest of the night, the two blondes chatted, getting to know each other to the point where it felt like they had been friends for years.

/

When Adelinde awoke the following morning, she had been momentarily confused when she felt pressure on her shoulder and stomach. Groggily opening her eyes, she turned her head-only to get a faceful of soft blonde locks. Luna was curled into her side, a leg entwined with hers and her head on her shoulder. One of the younger's hands was clutching her tank top in a fist. Reaching over, Adelinde brushed a few blonde locks out of the Ravenclaw's face, revealing her peaceful expression. Luna stirred at the touch, her fist tightening for a second before it relaxed, and grey blue orbs opened. Adelinde smiled at her.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. I'm sure breakfast starts soon."

"Don' wan' ta ge' up." Luna grumbled, closing her eyes. "M'fine right here."

"C'mon, Lulu. Get up."

"No."

"You have five seconds."

Luna ignored her.

Adelinde's eyes narrowed mischievously as she silently counted to five. When Luna made no movement, she rolled on top of the teen and proceeded to tickle her mercilessly. Luna's eyes shot open and she began to squirm and laugh uncontrollably, her face steadily getting redder. Suddenly, the door to their room opened and nine figures rushed into the room, Daphne being in the lead. Adelinde paused and looked over her shoulder while Luna tried to catch her breath. Daphne's eyes widened as she took in the scene before her.

"Lin? Wha...?" the Slytherin trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Adelinde arched an eyebrow at her. "Daph. Care to explain the sudden entrance?"

Pansy moved so she was beside Daphne. "You never show up for breakfa- who's that?" The brunette's eyes narrowed.

Adelinde turned her head and looked down a Luna, who she was still straddling. "Oh. This is Luna Lovegood." she said, moving off the younger female. "She's my roommate."

Luna sat up and waved at them. "Hello."

"Roommate?!" Pansy, Tracey, and Ginny exclaimed, eyes wide.

Adelinde nodded, wrapping an arm around Luna's shoulders. "Isn't she adorable?" she asked them with a grin, pulling the blonde into her side. Luna smiled brightly at her fellow blonde.

Blaise stared, eyebrows raised. "Are you two just roommates, or is there something you're forgetting to mention?"

The fae chuckled. "My moon and I aren't dating."

Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Hermione, and even Harry gave her skeptical looks, though Hermione also had a sad glint in her eyes. Adelinde silently wondered why the Gryffindor would be sad.

"'My moon'?" Pansy repeated, her expression getting darker. Tracey and Ginny had similar looks on their faces.

Luna nodded, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. "My serpent decided it would be her nickname for me."

Adelinde gave her a amused look. "'My serpent', huh? I like it." she poked the blonde's side.

Luna jumped with a yelp and playfully punched her.

"Oh, they're definitely dating." Blaise muttered.

"Anyway, were you going to say something about breakfast, Pans?" Adelinde turned her attention to the brunette.

Pansy nodded, a scowl on her face. "You and... _Luna_ missed breakfast. We got worried when you didn't show up."

Both blondes blinked with surprise.

"Oh. Well, how much longer until classes start?" Adelinde asked them.

"A little over half an hour." Theo answered.

"Shit. Harry, would you mind making French toast or something while Lulu and I get ready?" she asked the raven haired teen.

Harry smiled at her. "Not at all. Want me to make coffee, too?"

The onyx eyed blonde nodded. "Please?"

"Alright, c'mon guys." Harry and Blaise began pushing the others out of the room.

"Let the lovebirds get dressed." Blaise sent Adelinde a smirk, making the blonde roll her eyes.

Climbing off the bed, Adelinde went to her closet and studied the clothing contemplatively for a moment. Luna suddenly grabbed a dress and handed it to her with a smile.

"Wear this. Ginny, Pansy, Tracey, and Hermione won't be able to keep their eyes off you." _And neither will I,_ floated through Luna's head.

Adelinde blinked. "Hermione?" she repeated, taking the dress. It was a 3 colors sexy gothic lace up bustier Victorian corset dress.

Luna nodded. "She likes you as well. She was planning to ask you to Hogsmeade today." she said a tad airily.

"Oh." Adelinde didn't know what to say to that. "How... How am I going to choose one of them?" she whispered.

"You could choose all of them." was Luna's response.

Adelinde's eyes widened. "... All of them?" She had once been a part of a threesome relationship, so it wouldn't be anything new to her, but to be in a relationship with four other people? She'd have her own harem!

"Kiss them. You might discover something."

The onyx eyed woman arched a brow. "Like what?"

In response, Luna stepped toward her and cupped her face in her hands, pulling her down until their lips met in a soft kiss. Immediately, the fae's magic hummed in pleasure and rose to the surface, swirl around her and just beneath her skin. Warmth flowed through the blonde, her body tingling, and a strand of her magic reached for Luna, wrapping around her, and glowed golden. Luna pulled away, grinning at her.

"What was that?" the fae breathed out.

"Your magic accepting me as one of your mates."

"... I have mates?"

"Four. I don't know the identities of the other three, but I have my suspicions."

"I have four mates." Adelinde repeated.

"Yes."

"Holy shit. How the hell am I going to explain that to my father?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so Luna and Hermione are definitely ending up with Adelinde. I was thinking that a girl from each house ends up with her, so either Pansy or Tracey (though at the moment I'm leaning more towards Pansy) from Slytherin, and maybe Susan Bones from Huffelpuff.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Nine_

Adelinde had never gotten ready as quickly as she did that morning. After slipping her boots on, she kissed Luna's cheek before leaving her room. She entered the kitchen, her gaze going straight to Hermione, a determined glint in her eyes. She had three other mates and she be damned if she didn't try to find out who they were as soon as possible. Approaching the brunette, she cupped the other girl's face in her hands and pulled her into a heated kiss. Just like with Luna, her magic hummed and swirled around her, a strand wrapping around the teen and glowing golden. Pulling away, she smiled at the astonished and confused Gryffindor.

"What the hell, Lin?!" Pansy yelled, shooting to her feet.

Adelinde ignored her and released Hermione, turning her attention to Ginny, who was closest. Grabbing her, she connected their lips softly. To her slight disappointment, nothing happened. Pulling away, she met Ginny's stunned gaze and smiled a tad sadly at her.

"Okay, what the bloody hell is going on?" Daphne demanded, narrowing her eyes on her best friend.

Adelinde blinked and turned to her, flushing a bit. _Maybe I should have explained first..._ "Sorry. Um, apparently I have four mates. Two are Hermione and Luna." she stated, wincing and smiling a bit sheepishly.

Jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"Oh gods. Seriously?" Draco breathed in astonishment.

Adelinde nodded. "When I kissed Hermione, you all saw a strand of my magic wrap around her, right?"

Nods.

"Well, that was my magic recognizing her as one of my mates. Same thing happened when I kissed Luna." Adelinde explained.

Ginny gained a sad expression on her face. "So, I'm not one of your mates?" the redhead asked the blonde.

* * *

><p>"'Fraid not, Gin." the Fae replied, pulling the girl into a hug before saying reassuringly, "But don't worry. You'll find someone to love."<p>

Ginny nodded and drew away. "So, are you going to kiss Pan, Daph, and Tracey now?"

Adelinde chuckled. "Not Daph. I know for a fact she isn't my mate due to that one experiment."

Daphne's face immediately flushed red at the memory.

Blaise caught the blush and smirked. "Oh, this is interesting. And just what _was_ this _experiment_? Hmm, Daph?"

Daphne glared at him, huffing. "All we did was make out and while Adelinde is a damned good kisser, I am straight." she told him.

"Yes, yes. All very interesting. Can we move on with the kissing now? I want to know if I'm one of Adeli-"

Adelinde cut Pansy off by pulling her into her arms and slamming their lips together. The Slytherin automatically melted into the blonde's arms and returned the kiss as the Fae's magic wrapped around and recognized her. Drawing away after a moment, Adelinde chuckled lightly at the blissed out look on the teen's face. Flushing, Pansy snapped out of her daze and coughed, moving to the side so the blonde could go to Tracey. Adelinde gave her a quick peck on the forehead before approaching the violet eyed girl, who shifted nervously. Smiling softly at the girl, the fae drew her into a soft kiss. Like with Ginny, nothing happened. Tracey was the one to pull away, a look of disappointment on her face.

"A shame." she muttered. "I rather like you."

Before Adelinde could reply, Luna skipped into the room, taking a seat beside a smug Pansy. "Classes start soon, my serpent, so you'd better eat." the Ravenclaw said, accepting the plate of French Toast from Harry with a smile. "Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, Luna."

Adelinde lifted Pansy up off her seat and sat down, putting the teen in her arms on her lap, grinning at Harry when he handed her, her own plate of food. "Thanks, Ry."

"Welcome, Lin." He returned the smile, taking a seat between Blaise and Draco.

Luna and Adelinde quickly ate their food, finishing in record time while the others watched with amusement. Once done, Adelinde glanced at the others.

"So, who's going where?" she asked.

"Hermione and I have Transfiguration with Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Pansy, Tracey,and Theo." Harry stated, standing.

"I have Defense." Ginny said.

"Potions." Luna spoke up.

Adelinde nodded and stood after gently lifting Pansy of her lap. "Alright. I'll walk you to class, Lulu, since we're going to the same place. I'll see the rest of you later, though, right?"

They all nodded.

"Awesome." she grinned, grabbing Luna's hand and giving Pansy and Hermione a quick kiss on the lips each before leaving, the others following her out before heading to their classes.

Luna and Adelinde made it to the potions lab just as the class started, making everyone turn to them. Adelinde cheerfully waved to them while Luna took her seat. Severus arched an eyebrow at his daughter.

"You're late."

"By a minute, dad." she grinned at him, approaching him. "Anyway, I have to talk to you, later. It's kinda important."

He nodded, a curious glint in his eyes. "Before lunch, then?"

"Um, maybe we should wait until tonight. It's really big news and a lot to take in."

He turned to her fully, eyeing her suspiciously. "What did you do?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "It's not bad or anything! Promise."

He eyed her for another moment before nodding. "Alright. We'll talk tonight, then."

Adelinde smiled at him, though she couldn't help but feel nervous and apprehensive. How the hell does a girl tell her father that she has four mates?

/*

Entering the Room of Requirement, Adelinde looked around the room full of instruments, which is what she asked for. She had a free period and was in the mood to play music and sing. Spotting a guitar near the back, she approached and grabbed it, grinning when she saw it was in good condition. Summoning a chair, she sat on it and strummed a few of the strings, making sure it was in tune. Getting comfortable, she thought of a song to play. She grinned when it hit her. It was one of her favorites; Angel by the band Theory of a Deadman.

_"I'm in love with an angel_

_heaven forbid_

_made me a believer_

_with the touch of her skin_

_I'd go to hell and back with you_

_stay lost in what we found_

_worlds apart we were the same_

_until we hit the ground_

_maybe I'm crazy_

_maybe I'm weak_

_maybe I'm blinded by what I see_

_you wanted a soldier but it wasn't me_

_cause I could never set you free_

_so fly on your own_

_it's time I let you go_

_go_

_I'm in love with an angel_

_who's afraid of the light_

_her halo is broken_

_but there's fight in her eyes_

_walls are built to keep us safe_

_until they're crashing down_

_worlds apart we were the same_

_until you hit the ground_

_maybe I'm crazy _

_maybe I'm weak_

_maybe I'm blinded by what I see_

_you wanted a soldier but it wasn't me_

_cause I could never set you free_

_so fly on your own_

_it's time I let you go_

_go_

_walls are built to keep us same _

_until they're crashing down_

_worlds apart we were the same _

_until you hit the ground_

_maybe I'm crazy _

_maybe I'm weak_

_maybe I'm blinded by what I see_

_you wanted a soldier but it wasn't me_

_cause I could never set you free_

_so fly on your own_

_it's time I let you go_

_so fly own your own_

_it's time I let you go_

_go"_

"That was beautiful."

Adelinde's head shot up and she blinked at the familiar red head in the doorway, who blushed. "Thanks."

Susan shifted, stepping further into the room. "Sorry for intruding like that, but I heard the music and your voice and couldn't help myself."

"It's fine," Adelinde gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't mind, at all. It's nice to see you again, actually. Want another dance?" she winked at the teen, who's face darkened again.

"U-um, I'm go-good, at the moment, but maybe some other time?" Susan asked hesitantly.

"Sounds good." Adelinde patted the chair that appeared next to her. "Come sit and I'll sing another song for ya."

Susan immediately sat down, facing her eagerly with bright eyes.

Adelinde tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm, which song, which song..." She grinned when it came to her. It was one of her favorites. "It's another one of my favorite songs." she told Susan, who nodded.

Shifting a bit, she began to play Awake and Alive by Skillet.

_"__I'm at war with the world and they_  
><em> Try to pull me into the dark<em>  
><em> I struggle to find my faith<em>  
><em> As I'm slippin' from your arms<em>

_ It's getting harder to stay awake_  
><em> And my strength is fading fast<em>  
><em> You breathe into me at last<em>

_I'm awake I'm alive_  
><em> Now I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em> Now it's my time<em>  
><em> I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<em>  
><em> here (right here), right now (right now)<em>  
><em> I'll stand my ground and never back down<em>  
><em> I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em> I'm awake and I'm alive<em>

_ I'm at war with the world cause I_  
><em> Ain't never gonna sell my soul<em>  
><em> I've already made up my mind<em>  
><em> No matter what I can't be bought or sold<em>

_ When my faith is getting weak_  
><em> And I feel like giving in<em>  
><em> You breathe into me again<em>

_I'm awake I'm alive_  
><em> Now I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em> Now it's my time<em>  
><em> I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<em>  
><em> here (right here), right now (right now)<em>  
><em> I'll stand my ground and never back down<em>  
><em> I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em> I'm awake and I'm alive<em>

_ Waking up waking up_  
><em> Waking up waking up<em>  
><em> Waking up waking up<em>  
><em> Waking up waking up<em>

_ In the dark_  
><em> I can feel you in my sleep<em>  
><em> In your arms I feel you breathe into me<em>  
><em> Forever hold this heart that I will give to you<em>  
><em> Forever I will live for you<em>

_I'm awake I'm alive_  
><em> Now I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em> Now it's my time<em>  
><em> I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<em>  
><em> here (right here), right now (right now)<em>  
><em> I'll stand my ground and never back down<em>  
><em> I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em> I'm awake and I'm alive<em>

_ Waking up waking up_  
><em> Waking up waking up<em>  
><em> Waking up waking up<em>  
><em> Waking up waking up"<em>

Adelinde turned to Susan, who was grinning widely. "What did you think?"

"You have a really beautiful voice."

"Aw, you're so sweet." the Fae beamed at her, putting the guitar down so it rested against her chair. "So, Susa-"

"Lin!"

Adelinde blinked, grunting when she suddenly had a lapful of one Pansy Parkinson. "Hey, Pan." she wheezed a bit, seeing the others enter the room as well.

Pansy smiled brightly at her before leaning forward and drawing her into a heated kiss. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"You have?"

"Not really. Hermione suspected that if you weren't in your room then you were here." Daphne spoke up as she and the rest of their group entered the room. "Bones." she nodded in greeting the red-haired female beside Adelinde.

"Greengrass." Susan returned hesitantly.

Luna skipped over to Adelinde and sat on the armrest of the chair, leaning against the blonde. "Hello, my serpent."

Adelinde smiled at her. "Hello, my moon. See any wrackspurts or nargles?" she asked curiously.

Luna smiled dreamily at her, but didn't answer.

Adelinde chuckled softly and leaned up to kiss the other blonde's cheek. When she noticed Hermione eyeing them and shifting a bit, looking like she wanted to join them, Adelinde patted the armrest Luna wasn't on. "C'mon, Mione. Don't be shy."

Hermione blushed before walking over to her, sitting down on the armrest. Her blush darkened when Adelinde's arm wrapped around her waist.

Draco did a quick tempest before turning to the others. "Dinner is soon. We should head to the Great Hall." he stated.

"Oh. Well, lets go." Adelinde said, tapping Pansy thigh and motioning for her to get up. She turned to Susan. "Do you want to walk with us?" she asked.

Susan glanced at her shyly. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Then I'd love too."

The group left the Room of Requirement and headed down to the Great Hall, making small talk as they did so. Adelinde smiled when she noticed that Tracey and Susan seemed to be chatting about quietly together about something, Ginny sometimes adding a comment or two. Her smile turned into a smirk when she noticed that Daphne and Theo were holding hands and that Draco, Blaise, and Harry were walking close to each other, Harry in the middle. Those three had some serious sexual tension going on. Adelinde had always thought that Draco was gay for Harry in the books and she'll admit that she had wanted them to get together, and if not them, than Harry and Tom.

"Hey, Lin."

Adelinde shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned to Pansy. "Yeah, Pan?"

"Have you told your father?"

"Not yet. I'm going to after dinner, though, so can you guys come over?"

Hermione smiled at her. "We'd love too."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Ten_

Anxious. That was all Adelaide could feel through dinner as she ate, fidgeting and shifting in her seat. Tom eyed her curiously while her father eyed her with mild suspicion, silently wondering just what it was that she wanted to tell him. After five minutes of watching her fidget, Tom broke.

"Alright, what is it? You've been like this since dinner started." he told her, giving her his full attention.

She flushed, her cheeks turning a light pink. "Sorry. I just... something happened today. Something big and really shocking." she told him, and her father, whom had been listening.

Tom blinked. "Oh? And what happened, if I may ask."

She shook her head. "Not now. I'm telling dad after dinner. You're welcome to come, too, as my best friend." she sent him a small grin. It was weird, being friends with a dark lord, whom only months prior had been a fictional character in a book series. And they were friends. Not many knew, but Tom actually had a mischievous side to him. Half the pranks she pulled on Lucius had actually been _his_ ideas. The fact that she knew about his childhood had brought them closer, too. Her friendship with him had made her father uneasy at first, but he eventually relaxed after realizing how comfortable they were with each other, as well as how similar they were at times.

Tom would never admit it aloud, but warmth flooded through him when Adelinde called him her friend. "Mm. I suppose I will. Should prove to be interesting, at least, with the way you've been fidgeting." he smirked at her.

Adelinde scowled half-heartedly at him. "Jerk." she muttered with no heat, a sliver of fondness in her tone.

He chuckled, turning back to his food. "Love you, too, Lin." he said.

Severus' eyes widened slightly at that and he turned to the dark lord in disguise. Affection was clear in the man's eyes, though it was purely platonic, which made him relax. One of the reasons he worried about his daughter and Voldemort getting so close was because he didn't know what he'd do if the two began a romantic relationship. Though it was obvious the two were only friends, if not siblings in everything but blood. Though that didn't mean if wasn't strange when he heard his master actually say 'I love you' to someone.

Adelinde began fidgeting again as she continued to eat. A couple minutes passed before she let out a small sigh and stood, excusing herself. As she headed for the doors, Luna stood and skipped over to her, linking an arm through hers. Lips lifting in a soft smile, Adelinde wasn't surprised when Pansy was suddenly at her other side, Hermione close behind her.

"Harry and Ginny said they'll come by later." Hermione spoke up as they headed to the dungeons.

"Mm. Daphne and the others said the same." Pansy added, resting her head on Adelinde's shoulder.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but Marius is going to be there when I tell my father." Adelinde spoke, glancing at them.

"Professor de L'Ombre?" Hermione blinked, tilting her head slightly as she got a thoughtful look on her face. "You and he are close friends, right?"

The blonde nodded. "Mhmm. In some ways, he's almost like an older brother." she stated with a small smile. "I think he and the twins would get along great together. He'd never admit it aloud, but he has a large mischievous side. That prank I did on Barbie, where I turned his house and hair pink? That was his idea." she told them. "And the pictures he took are priceless."

Her three mates' eyes widened. "There're pictures?!" they exclaimed, turning to her with hopeful eyes. "Can we see? Please!"

Adelinde laughed, grinning widely. "I'll have to ask Marius. I'm unsure of whether he brought them or not." she said, coming to a stop in front of Morgana's portrait. "_Aconite_."

The portrait swung open and the four females entered the chambers, making a beeline to the lounge area. Sitting down on the largest couch, Adelinde smiled softly to herself when Pansy sat to her left and Hermione to her right while Luna sat on her lap, curling into her. The four spent the next 10 or so minutes making idle chit-chat as they waited. When they heard the portrait open, followed by footsteps, the fell silent and turned to the entrance, watching as Severus and Tom entered the lounge. Tom arched an eyebrow when he saw the four girls curled up together on the couch.

"Well, don't you girls look cozy." he smirked, sending Adelinde a sly look.

Pansy and Hermione flushed a dark pink while Luna merely smiled dreamily. "My serpent makes a wonderful pillow." the Ravenclaw said airily.

"'My serpent'? Just what do you need to tell us, Lin?" Severus asked his daughter with a suspicious look.

Adelinde cleared her throat, looking away. "Take a seat, first." she responded.

The two men did so, turning to her with expectant looks.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to be blunt and stated, "I have four mates. Hermione, Luna, and Pansy are three of them. We don't know who our fourth is, yet."

Severus choked, eyes widening as he stared at her with astonished disbelief while Tom froze for a second, his own eyes wide in shock.

"How... When did you find out?" Tom asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"This morning." the blonde fae answered.

"F-four... mates?" Severus stuttered out.

Adelinde nodded, hesitant and uncertain. "Yeah. It's a shock, a big one, but I don't mind, I think. They are my mates, just as they are each others'. And I like Pan, Mione, and Lulu. We're not at love yet, but I think we'll get there with time. And we also have to find our fourth, as I've said. Are... will you be okay with that?" she asked him.

Severus sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I'm not sure. But, I'm also not that surprised. Shocked, yes, but not surprised. I don't know how much you know about the Fae, but they're rumored to be very sexual beings. And if you add that to the fact that you're very powerful, it's logical that you'd have more than one mate. I just wasn't expecting you to have _four_." he muttered the last part to himself.

Tom leaned back in his seat, a thoughtful look on his face. "It also proves just how powerful you are. How _all_ of you are." he murmured.

A sly smirk spread across Adelinde's face, a mischievous glint entering her eyes. "Then I wonder just how many mates _you'd_ have, Mar."

Severus choked again, paling slightly. He did not need nor want to think about his Lord in that situation.

Tom's eyes widened again. "You-" he cut himself off, taking a deep breath. He shook his head. "Then it's a good thing I don't have mates, huh?"

Hermione blinked before saying hesitantly. "I wouldn't be so sure. Only magical creatures have mates, right? So what if there's a chance that you _do_ in fact have mates? They, or one of them, just hasn't come into their creature inheritance yet?" The curly brunette shifted as everyone turned to her unblinkingly. She shifted self consciously. "What?"

Adelinde burst into laughter, clinging to Luna as to not accidently knock her off her lap. "Oh, oh merlin! That'd be priceless!" she giggled uncontrollably.

Tom glared darkly at her, huffing. "Though I admit that you have a point, I still highly doubt that I have a mate, much less more than one." he told Hermione.

'"Careful there, Mar, or you just might jinx yourself." Adelinde snickered, grinning at him.

He scowled. "Do be quiet, Lin."

She buried her face in the crook of Luna's neck as she fought to control herself.

"He does, you know."

Adelinde paused at the words whispered into her ear, her laughing immediately silencing. She looked up, locking eyes with Luna, who smiled at her with a slight nod towards Tom. A smirk form on the fae's lips. '_Well, things are going to get real interesting.'_, she thought to herself. She couldn't wait to find out who Tom's mate (or mates) were.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update! I've been really busy lately and I'll admit that I forgot to update.<strong>

**Anyway, which would you prefer:**

Tom/Harry/Blaise/Draco

Tom/Harry/Fred/George

(or pick someone else for our dear dark lord)


End file.
